


The missing pages

by MarVinKill



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Non-Consensual Spanking, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarVinKill/pseuds/MarVinKill
Summary: A look into the lives of dwarves and their relationships and customs trough the eyes of Bilbo and Thorin.And what happened after the troll incident*I  suck at writing summaries, if anyone wants to help me out, or help me correct my grammar as I am not natively English. Please feel free to contact me. I will give you the credits for your help.*





	1. Sleeping arrangements

Thorin sat watching over the group of sleeping dwarves in front of him. Dwalin, his lifelong friend and weapons masters, sat at his side as they held watch. Thorin let his eyes move over the group and a small smile creeped at the corner of his mouth as he noticed how the group always had their own sleeping places. 

The furthest away from him were the three brothers. Nori, Dori and Ori, with Dori sleeping furthest away and Ori closest to the fire, the two older brothers keeping themselves between anything that could hurt their youngest. 

Next to them were Oin and Gloin, they preferred to sleep with their heads towards the fire and Thorin knew that beneath Gloin’s blanket he was holding his battle axe, just in case.

On the other side of the three brothers were the only two that weren’t dwarves. Gandalf and the tiny hobbit. He still wasn’t sure what use the hobbit could possibly be but Gandalf had been persistent and Thorin had learned never to argue with a wizard. The tiny hobbit was hard to make out as Gandalf’s large form obscured him from Thorin. He wondered if Gandalf did that not only to keep the hobbit safe but also shield him from Thorin’s scrutiny.

Next to them was Bombur, a dwarf you could hardly miss with his large volume and rumbling snore. The dwarf was silent during the day but at night he made up for it ten times over. When Thorin has asked Bombur if he wanted to join the quest as their cook he only got a rumble out of him and a twinkle in his eye had shown the fighter he was.

On the other side next to Oin and Gloin were Bifur and Bofur. Bofur choice his cousin over his brother Bombur but Thorin couldn’t blame him for trying to stay away from his brothers noise.

Balin and Dwalin were next to Bombur with Balin sleeping nearest the fire and Dwalin bedroll was for now empty. The brothers were an odd couple. Balin being so much older and smaller then his weapons master. But they got on perfectly, and because of Balin’s age it was Dwalin looking over him instead of the other way around. 

Next to them was his own bedroll and as he looked between his spot and Bifur and Bofur he saw his two nephews. A slight frown appeared on his face, Kíli had once again climbed on top of Fíli. Preferring to sleep as close to his brother as he could.

Thorin could only blame himself and maybe a little bit his sister Dis. After he had brought home her husbands weapons after the war she had burst into tears and the two very young dwarves had been shocked and scared. That’s when it had started, Kíli would sneak into Fili’s bed every night to sleep on top of his older brother. Dis had told him but they both thought it was better to leave it for now and they had also assumed that as they grew older that it would stop on their own.

Years had passed and Fíli and Kíli had never stopped their ritual. They would share Fili’s bed every night. Dis had come to him to ask his advice, like she always did when it came to raising her sons. He was their sole father figure in life and he needed to prepare them for the throne. He had told her that it would still fade when they matured and got interested in the maidens around their home.

How mistaken Thorin had been. Fíli had been the first to find comfort in the arms of a Dwarven maiden but before the night was over he had gone back home to sleep with his brother. And so a whole new ritual had evolved between the lads. They would find a girl for the evening and when they were content they would find each other again to share their bed together. Thorin shook his head as he remembered when Dis had told him of their antics. Again he had shushed her fears, saying the young lads at least didn’t share the girls together in one bed. He had laughed with her about one of the rare jokes he made.

Both lads were never far apart even though they differed a lot, not only in how they looked but where they excelled at. Fíli was the more responsible of the two, he was a hard worker and it showed in his metal works. He could slave at a furnace all day and end up with the most beautiful and perfect tool or weapon he had been working on. Kíli preferred working with wood more then with iron. He could craft almost anything and had enough patience to fiddle away all day. Combining both their crafts had led to them creating perfect arrows and beautiful axes and hammers. Kíli always sensing what Fíli had in mind when he had forged the iron part of the weapon and then the younger brother making the perfect handle to go with it.

But also in their combat training the two were night and day apart. Thorin loved to watch the two young lads as they practiced with Dwalin. Dwalin was great at training the boisterous lads and always made them work their hardest. Fíli was great with two swords, when he sparred with Dwalin in the beginning the older dwarf wouldn’t hold back and any opening he found he would bruise the younger lad. Fíli never complained and learned quickly how to deflect Dwalin’s blows with his swords or stay out of the path of dwalin’s large two handed sword.

Kíli wasn’t as skilled as his brother but was still young and pretty good with one sword but Kíli excelled at archery. Something dwarves were known to be bad at because of their poor eyesight during the day. Somehow Kíli didn’t have this problem and could practice for hours shooting his bow. Dwalin wasn’t an archer himself but together with his brother Balin he had been great in teaching Kíli. They had build him a large archery range with moving object, that they could change easily so Kíli was never sure what the targets would do. Thorin loved how Kíli smiled as he managed to once again shoot all the targets without ever missing.

When Kíli was practicing with his sword with Dwalin, Fíli always watched and the moment Kíli was getting defeated once again by the weapons master. Fíli would jump up and they would fight together against Dwalin. They always won then but Thorin would berate Fíli later for not letting his brother practice and learn from his mistakes. Then again he was also proud of how they were so loyal to each other.

The first real problems arising from their sleeping arrangements became apparent when Thorin had taken Fíli, Dwalin and Balin on a little expedition to another Dwarven settlement. It wasn’t far but Thorin had deemed it good practice for his heir to get used to these trips before they would ever get to reclaiming Erebor.

During the day, all was well but sleeping at night had left Fíli tossing and turning on his bed. He had expected it the first night but after the third Dwalin had told him, not so subtle that he was going to sleep farther away if the lad kept doing that.  
When they returned home he wasn’t sure who was more pleased, Fíli and Kíli when they finally saw each other and they held their heads together again in brotherly embrace. He himself for finally being able to sleep. Or Dis who looked just as worn out.

Later she had told him how Kíli had been up all night, every night and became more cross every day that Fili was away. That was the moment Thorin had realized the mistake he had made to not separate the lads when they were younger.

Now they were on their way to Erebor and Kili had once again found his place on top of his brother. He never climbed on top of his brother when the others were awake but when he was sure everyone was asleep he would quickly crawl into Fili’s bedroll and lay down on top. Fili would always smile when he finally felt his brothers weight on top of him and pet Kílis hair till his fingers found the right place behind Kíli’s ear to lay still.

The others in the group had started to notice, Dwalin and Balin had known before leaving of course. But the others didn’t know his nephews as well as they did. He would sometimes catch one of the others, having to take the watch over from him and look at the two brothers and then give him a questing look. Thorin always just shrugged at them and none of the others dared to ask him about it either. Thorin did wonder if they had asked Balin or Dwalin about it. Well he could imagine some of them asking Balin but Dwalin wasn’t the one you would ask something like that. And Thorin was pretty sure that Balin would just answer sensibly with all his wisdom.

Somehow Dwalin had sensed Thorin’s musings, a byproduct of a life long friendship as they worked and fought together.

Dwalin’s deep voice rumbling softly beside him. “They are still young, Thorin.”

“Do I have to point Ori out? He is their age.” Thorin replied looking at the other young dwarf in their group.

“I don’t think he is a normal dwarf youngster either.” Dwalin smiled back at Thorin.

“True, but we were never as attached to our siblings as they are.”

Dwalin shook his head. “Balin was already running after the lasses when I was born! Still we are very close even if we are so different” 

Thorin had to smile as he tried to imagine Balin going after some maidens in his youth but somehow he just couldn’t.

“Don’t forget those two are closer in age which is rare for dwarves and after their father passed their bond became even tighter.” Dwalin continued as he fumbled in his coat to find a pipe. Finding it finally he quickly started to fill and light it. Thorin was silently watching the strong tall dwarf next to him.

“To be honest, I’m quite envious of them. Wouldn’t it be nice to have someone like they do each other.” Dwalin had caught Thorin’s eyes as he spoke that last bit.

Sometimes Dwalin was a bit to observant. Knowing that Thorin deep down missed that kind of contact with anyone. Dwalin was the closest he had to a friend his own age that didn’t look up to him every time. Dwalin was the only one who dared to speak his mind to him, beside his brother Balin. Balin just commanded respect by his old age and wisdom but he wasn’t like Dwalin was to him.

Thorin smiled at Dwalin. “Glad I have you though.”

Dwalin just smiled as he puffed out some smoke. His eye’s twinkling in the light of the fire burning.

Thorin just looked back at his nephews and decided that maybe it wasn’t so bad to leave them to be young for just a while longer. He was pretty sure their lives would change dramatically during their quest so it couldn’t hurt for just a while longer.

—————————————————————

The group had halted finally after another long ride. Bilbo was glad to dismount from Myrtle, the small pony that had been deemed his on that very first day that he had been hoisted on top of her when he had finally caught up to them that first day. She was a lovely pony and never took a wrong step but after sitting on her all day he was glad to be able to put his legs together again.

They had been traveling for a fortnight now and Bilbo was starting to get used to the group of dwarves he was now part of. Some of them had even warmed up to him and their jokes and rough outer exterior seemed to cover up their softer sides.

He had first made friends with Bombur, which wasn’t hard. Bilbo was quite familiar with edible plants and herbs and as he collected them during the day he had won Bombur over when he gave the enormous cook his findings as he set up their dinner. Bilbo knew the dwarves weren’t to fond of vegetables but they couldn’t hunt every day and meat sometimes needed to have supplements to be enough for everyone.

Ori had been easy to win over as well, the young dwarf was curious about everything and loved to hear stories about the life of Hobbits. Ori even wrote down some of Bilbo’s stories in the book he carried. 

The moment Ori had shown interest in Bilbo, his two older brothers had warmed up to Bilbo as well.  
The same could be said about Bofur and Bifur. Their cousin and brother had been a great help to secure some of their respect as well.

That still left the 7 other dwarves in their group. Oin and Gloin were just not that interested in anything Bilbo did and Bilbo didn’t really felt like they were unfriendly either.

Balin was always nice to Bilbo, from the start the older dwarf had always been kind and chatty with Bilbo but his brother Dwalin didn’t seem that impressed by Bilbo at all. And he didn’t warm up to Bilbo even though his brother had.

That left Fili and Kili. Bilbo wasn’t sure how he should see those two. They seemed inseparable but were also very different. Kili always smiled and joked around with Bilbo but Fili always kept his distance. He would sometimes join Kili in the fun but would just as easily shut Bilbo out.

Bilbo had noticed that that usually happened when Thorin came close. Fili would be all young and boisterous with Kili but as soon as the blond dwarf would notice Thorin come close he changed. It was that he was blonde or he would have made a splitting image of the Dwarven king.

Thorin himself looked at Bilbo with contempt. Bilbo always felt lacking when Thorin would glance over at him and tried his best to just avoid the leader of the group. 

Gandalf seemed to sense Bilbo’s anxiety around Thorin and tried to shield Bilbo from Thorin but Bilbo knew that if he wanted to have some respect during their quest he would have to gain Thorin’s trust.

As they settled around the fire for the night he took his usual place beside Gandalf. The old wizard was smoking as he stared in the fire and Bilbo grabbed his own pipe. 

Thorin’s low voice rumbled over the group. “Gandalf, can you hold first watch?”

Gandalf looked up at the Dwarven king. “Yes of course, I’m sure master Baggins wouldn’t mind helping me.”

Thorin shrugged. “Oin and Gloin, you take second watch. Fili, Kili! You take third.” 

Bilbo could hear the grumbling replies of the dwarves as they laid down and he glanced over at Gandalf. He had held watch a few times already together with Gandalf but Thorin would always only ask Gandalf and Gandalf would always reply with the same sentence.

It didn’t take long for the dwarves to start snoring. Bilbo had to laugh as they always complained about Bombur’s snoring but they were almost all as bad as the large cook.

Gandalf glanced over at Bilbo, smiling friendly at him.

“Can I ask you something, Gandalf?”

“Haven’t you just asked me a question already?” Gandalf replied as the twinkle in his eyes became even bigger.

Bilbo just smiled back. “Yes of course, but I wanted to ask about our company and I haven’t really had time with you to do so till now.”

“Ask away then.” Gandalf replied as he took another hale from his pipe.

“I know that some are related. Dori, Nori and Ori are brothers and Oin and Gloin are.”

“That is correct.” Gandalf replied.

“Why do they have similar names?” Bilbo looked at Gandalf.

“That is Dwarven custom. They often name their boys after the sounds that are in their fathers name or lineage. Not always, but often they will. Same goes for girls. They are named after their mothers linage.” Gandalf explained.

Bilbo thought about it for a while before asking his next question. “There are a lot of related dwarves in this group?”

“Oh yes! You have Bombur and Bofur, they are brothers and Bifur is their cousin.” Gandalf started as he looked around the group. The others are all related to Thorin. Dori, Nori and Ori are very distantly related to Thorin. I believe through Nain. Thorin’s great,great,great grandfather. He had a sister who married and so on. Then we have Dwalin and Balin who are brothers but are cousins to Oin and Gloin. And all four of them are then related trough Dain to Thorin.” Gandalf took a moment to take another draft from his pipe.

“And Fili and Kili?” Bilbo asked.

“They are brothers and Thorin’s nephews. His sisters sons and his heirs as he never had any children and also never wished any of his own.” Gandalf looked back at Bilbo. “Does that help?”

“It does explain a lot now.” Bilbo answered as he sat back to watch the group.

They sat in silence for a while till Bilbo saw something he had noticed last time he held watch. Kili was moving towards his brother again.

He turned to Gandalf to see him stare at the youngest member moving to lie on top of his brother as well.

“Is that normal amongst dwarves?” Bilbo asked softly. 

Gandalf looked to be in deep thought for a second before answering softly back. “No, but I guess it’s not a surprise after they lost their father at a young age.” Gandalf pondered for another minute. “The other dwarves don’t seem disturbed by it either so I guess that there are reasons to let them be.”

Bilbo just nodded, he still was a bit confused by his Dwarven companions but it seemed a bit more clear to him now.

Looking at the wizard again he asked another question that had been bugging him. “How old are Fili, Kili and Ori?”

Gandalf smiled. “Dwarves live longer then most humans and hobbits and they age very differently. They look older then they are too when they are young. Fili is about 21 compared to Hobbits and Ori around 18, while Kili would be around 16 I guess.” Gandalf started “but their real ages are actually a bit older.”

Bilbo thought it over for a minute. “They consider them old enough for this quest?”

“Yes even though they are young they are already very well trained and strong, but they lack a bit in wisdom and are still very playful. They are very likely going to cause a bit of trouble along the way but with the older ones looking out for them it’s considered a great honor to go on such an important quest at their age. So they will try their best to impress their elders.”

Bilbo smiled. “I can sometimes see that with Fili, and often with Kili. But not so much with Ori.”

“Ori is different from them. He has more to prove and is less gifted then the two princes. He never had the advantage of being trained by Dwalin or schooled by Thorin. And as he is of lower birth he will never have to reach what Fili and Kili will have to.”

“I can see Thorin’s influence on Fili but less with Kili to be honest.”

“Well Fíli is the older one and the direct heir. He is loyal to his uncle and looks up to him while Kili is the younger one and still wild because of his years but even he will one day grow to be more like Thorin and his brother. For now they still accept his foolishness.”

What Bilbo couldn’t see was that that foolishness would cause trouble the very next night.


	2. Troll trouble, brother trouble

The next day had started like any other day, breaking up the camp after breakfast and mounting their ponies. They had set out and only paused when the sun had reached its highest point in the sky for a bite to eat. Bilbo didn’t want to complain but the journey so far had been rather boring and if they made it to the mountain this way he wouldn’t have any stories to bring home.

When Thorin called everyone to halt and dismount, Gandalf had looked around. Bilbo saw the slight worry in the old wizards face and just as he was about to ask what troubled him, the wizard strode off after the dwarf king.

Bilbo wasn’t sure what they argued about but it didn’t seem to quiet down either in the run down house and as he watched Gandalf stomp back to his horse muttering about dwarves, it had been clear that the wizard and King had fallen out.

“Gandalf? Are you leaving?”

“I think I have had quiet enough of Dwarven stupidity”

Bilbo watched as Gandalf took off on his horse. He looked at the group of dwarves that didn’t seem to bothered by the wizard leaving. But deep down Bilbo felt like something would go wrong now the wizard had left.

Oh boy how right he had been! Bilbo could finally breath again after the incident with the three trolls. He had been certain it would have been his end. He should have never listened to Fíli and Kíli when they went towards the light and he definitely shouldn’t have followed them! 

He wasn’t even sure, now he thought about it, how the brothers had missed the trolls stealing the first two ponies to begin with!

Fíli and Kíli kept quiet and tried to steer clear of everyone as the dwarves tried to find all the ponies again and get the camp back in order and Oin had been busy all day to care for the cuts and bruises everyone had sustained. A few had set out to find the cave but when they found it the light was already beginning to fade and Thorin decided they should stay another night where they were now. Grumbling a few more things but Bilbo hadn’t understood at all.

Thorin had looked more displeased then ever and most dwarves kept their distance. Bilbo felt like he was being glared at even more by Thorin now but the worst seemed directed to Thorin’s nephews. Who also managed to quickly find jobs for themselves. Kíli had gone hunting and had come back with a deer. Fíli had been busy checking the ponies and trying his best to calm and treat any of their injuries. But most of all they tried to stay as far away from their uncle as they possibly could. 

But now night was falling and they couldn’t escape their uncles gaze anymore. Bilbo could see them sitting totally opposite from Thorin, keeping the fire between them and him. Even the other dwarves seemed to shield the young ones from Thorin. Balin had even attempted to talk to Thorin a few times during the day but was quickly dismissed.

Now Thorin was staring at his two nephews who tried their best to look very remorseful. 

The dwarves around the fire were a lot quieter then all the other nights and Bilbo wasn’t sure what to expect. He finally decided to whisper softly to Gandalf.

“Is Thorin going to shout at them?”

Gandalf shook his head slowly. “That is not something dwarves tend to do. Just whatever does happen, don’t interfere.”

That was all the answers Bilbo was going to get because suddenly Thorin’s voice pierced trough the night in his low angry rumble.

“Fíli!...Kíli!....Come here!”

If Bilbo had thought it had been quiet before he was surprised at the deafening silence now. Only the crackle of the fire and the chirps of insect dared to make a sound.

Fíli was the first to get up, seeming resigned that he had to face his uncle. Kíli seemed a bit more unsure as he slowly followed his brother. 

They all watched as the two young dwarves stood before their uncle and Thorin looking very angry and disappointed at the two in front of him.

“I could understand most of what you two explained about what happened. Except how you two managed to let the trolls steal two ponies and why you two tried to cover that up by sending our only burglar after them!”

As Bilbo heard Thorin’s reference to him he hid himself more behind Gandalf. 

“It was irresponsible and foolish! You both have been taught better than that! Which one of you would like to explain why the trolls got away with the first two ponies?!”

The brothers glanced at each other for a second before Fíli took the lead.

“We had been sneaking back to camp to try and steal Bofur’s hat. When we failed we got back to the ponies but then we saw the broken trees.” Fíli said, trying to sound confident.

Kíli softly finished. “When we counted the ponies we realized two were missing.” 

Bilbo had seen the boys trying to steal Bofur’s hat everyday since they left and now it had let to trouble.

Thorin’s voice resonated around the campfire again. “And why not come and get all of us? But send the burglar to clean up your mess?”

“We didn’t want to get in trouble” Fíli said clearly sounding defeated.

Both lads looked back at the ground as Thorin restarted glaring daggers at them.

It stayed quiet for a while till Thorin moved to get something from his boot. It took Bilbo a second to see it was a knife and his heart jumped for a second, was Thorin going to cut them? But then Thorin handed the knife to Fíli who took the knife hesitantly from his uncle.

“Get three each, and don’t take all night!”

Bilbo had no clue what Thorin had meant but somehow the two dwarf princes did, as they took off into the woods. Kíli following his older brother.

Bilbo was just about to ask Gandalf what was going on when Balin stood up. “Thorin....” the old dwarf spoke softly. “Aren’t you a bit hard on the lads.”

Just one glance from Thorin made Balin sit down and Bilbo decided maybe now wasn’t the time to ask anything.

It didn’t take long before the two returned from the dark forest. Fíli still leading his younger brother Kíli and as Bilbo noticed the three branches both of them carried it suddenly became very clear what was going to happen.

Bilbo looked up at Gandalf to see if the wizard would intervene but all the old man did was stare at the fire.

Bilbo’s eyes returned to look at the brothers as Fíli handed the knife back to Thorin who stowed it back in his boot. Holding his hand out to Fíli once more, Fíli hesitated for just one second before handing the three sticks to Thorin. Kíli who been staring at his brother the whole time didn’t realize Thorin was looking at him till his uncle called his name.

“Kíli. Sit down.” Pointing at a spot on the ground when Kíli finally looked at him.

Kíli didn’t hesitate a second as he dropped himself to the floor quickly. Clearly not wanting to upset his uncle any further.

Bilbo watched as Thorin guided Fíli towards the trees but Bilbo had expected them to enter the trees to find a more private spot. He was shocked when Thorin ordered Fíli to stop.

“You know how this goes” Thorin’s low voice rumbled, as he pointed towards a tree that was slightly bend. 

Bilbo’s heart skipped a beat and apparently he wasn’t the only one shocked. Fíli clearly hadn’t expected this and his resolve had turned to panic.

The other dwarves also looked shocked and this time it was Dwalin who decided to try and stop Thorin.

“Please, give the lads some privacy. We have all done stupid things when we were young.”

Thorin’s gaze towards Dwalin was not much better then it had been towards Balin before letting his deep demanding voice loose on the weapons master. “Their stupid behaviour could have caused any of you to die so they can also take their punishment in front of you!”

Bilbo was impressed by how Dwalin didn’t flinch and stare back right at Thorin. Then Balin moved to pull on Dwalin’s coat and slowly the large dwarf sat down beside his brother again.  
Thorin turned back to Fíli and what Bilbo could only assume was one of his piercing gazes towards his nephew.

Fíli had managed to find some courage during Thorin’s and Dwalin’s exchange even though his hand trembled as he started to peel of his outer layers. All the dwarves wore heavy tunics even though it wasn’t that cold but seeing Fíli take all the outer layers off one by one, Bilbo had to wonder if Dwarves were always feeling cold or that they preferred having so many layers.

When Fíli reached the last layer he looked at Thorin pleadingly one last time but Thorin just shook his head. “Go on.”

Fíli just looked back at the ground as he turned around, hoisting his undershirt up and tying it somehow high up his chest. Bilbo wondered how he managed that but that mystery was hidden from him. He watched as Fíli tried his best to untie the laces of his cotton trousers but with his shaking hands it made it very difficult. Finally he pushed them down and Bilbo quickly looked away. Looking at the other dwarves he noticed they were all staring anywhere but at Thorin and Fíli.

When the first hit landed they all flinched. Bilbo had thought Fíli would make some sort of noise but even after a few the young dwarf still remained quiet. Wondering for a second if he should, Bilbo slowly lifted his head a little so he could glance towards Thorin and Fíli. It amazed Bilbo even more that Fíli was able to stand still to take the brutal beating Thorin was giving him.

Looking at the angry red stripes forming quickly he noticed the slight movement Fili made as he moved his hands to grab the tree a bit tighter. Maybe Fili wasn’t taking it as good as Bilbo had thought.

He hadn’t been counting but it took a long time before finally the first one broke. Fili had still been quiet but as Thorin threw the broken stick on the floor and grabbed the second one Bilbo could see Fili try to breath a few times and grabbing the tree even more tightly. Bilbo glanced over towards Kili and felt pity, the younger brother looked smaller then ever. He had his arms wrapped around his knees and was resting his forehead on his knees trying his best not to look at his older brother. Bilbo had to be honest, Kili probably had the worst deal of them both. Having to wait and witness what would soon happen to him as well.

Thorin had started again and luckily for Fíli it didn’t take as long for the second one to break, but he had started to produce noises now. At first they were quiet and soft but were getting harder with every lash to his backside. 

As Thorin started with the third stick Fíli started to form certain words but Bilbo hardly understood Dwarvish but still he was sure they were swear words. Apparently Thorin wasn’t pleased with whatever Fíli said as he barked some Dwarvish back and Fíli stopped muttering the words as well and just went back to grunting noises. 

Bilbo was glad when the last one finally broke and he looked up slowly to see Fili’s body tremble as he still kept hold of the tree. 

Fíli took a few breaths before slowly letting go and pushing himself back to stand without the aid of the tree.

He quickly let down his shirt and hoisted up his pants, even though Bilbo was sure his backside wouldn’t agree with the rough movement right now. 

As Fíli started on the outer layers which he was taking more time for. He was startled when Thorin spoke, even though it wasn’t at him.

“Kíli, your turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow..... sorry guys.
> 
> Next chapter tomorrow


	3. Kíli’s turn

“Kíli, your turn.” 

Bilbo took one look at the younger brother to see him get up and started to take the few steps towards Thorin and Fíli. As he walked, he kept staring at the ground till he made it to his uncle and then slowly looked up. Thorin stuck his hand out and Kíli laid his three branches in his uncles hand. 

Thorin kept quiet for a minute as Fíli finished up, getting his last layer fastened. As Fíli looked up at his uncle he was surprised and shocked when Thorin held out the three branches towards him and he slowly took them from him, unsure what to do.

“You can do your brother!” 

First everyone looked around in shock, Bilbo included but none as much as Fíli himself.

“No, please Thorin! Don’t make me do that.” The young prince stammered.

Suddenly a flutter of clothes was heard and a large shadow went by, shocking Bilbo for a minute before he realized it was Dwalin storming past the others and making his way over to Thorin.

“I’ll do the lad!” He spat in Thorin’s face as he drew himself up as tall as he could be, which wasn’t hard as he was the tallest dwarf in their group and almost a head taller then Thorin. He stared right back at Thorin’s gaze, slowly coming closer till their faces were mere inches apart.

Bilbo could feel the tension as the two kept their eyes locked in some sort of battle or unspoken argument. When Thorin moved his forehead to touch Dwalin’s forehead for just a second, Bilbo could feel the tension in the group released. Apparently Dwalin had won.

Dwalin turned and took the branches from Fili’s hand who was still shocked and looking at his uncle till Dwalin’s voice piercing the silence made Fili look at the weapons master.

“Come on, lad!” As he gave Kili a small push to get him out of his shocked state. “Let’s get it over with.”

Bilbo was pretty sure he wouldn’t have been glad for Dwalin taking over as that dwarf had muscles the size of his head but somehow the brothers didn’t share his concerns. 

Fíli looked very relieved and Bilbo could understand that, he knew how close the brothers were and that he wouldn’t want to hurt Kíli. But even Kíli seemed very relieved and Bilbo wondered if he was just glad for his brother or also glad it was Dwalin and not Thorin for some reason.

For now at least Kíli was faster at taking his layers off then his brother had been but then again he didn’t have as many knifes, daggers and axes stored away in his clothes compared to his brother. Bilbo just realized that Fíli must be caring a ton of weight along with all the iron weapons he had on him, how the young dwarf even managed to run and be so agile was a mystery.

He had been staring at Kíli as the lad undressed but unlike like his brother, he didn’t stop after the last outer layer and just pulled off his shirt totally in stead of tying it up like his brother had.

Bilbo had seen to much of the dwarves already the last two weeks as they had no shame in bathing naked in the river and he had already noticed how different Kili looked to the others. He would almost call Kíli more humanlike then the others. Every dwarf was stocky and muscular and they tended to be more wide then they were tall. But not Kili, he did have the muscles but somehow his body seemed longer then the others even though he was shorter then most. Maybe it was because he was the youngest but with his better eyesight then the others it had started to make Bilbo wonder if Fíli and Kíli shared the same father. Not that he was ever going to voice those thoughts out loud anywhere near any dwarf!

He just realized he had been staring at Kíli the whole time and some of the dwarves had started to notice and he quickly adverted his eyes to the fire.

Again the first hit made Bilbo cringe and worse was that Kíli was a lot more vocal then his brother had been. Bilbo didn’t dare to look this time so his eyes wondered over the rest of the group. Bombur was still stirring the big pot slowly and kept his eyes there. Bifur and Bofur sat next to him, holding a stack of bowls and they also seem to fixate on the spoon going round the large pot.   
Dori, Nori and Ori were sitting on the other side. Ori was right beside Bilbo and looked miserable, but his brothers seemed more relaxed although they also kept their eyes down to the ground.  
Across from Bilbo were Oin and Gloin. Oin was looking very cross and Bilbo had to wonder why but his brother Gloin was staring at the pictures of his wife and child. Next to Gloin was the open place Dwalin had left behind and then Balin was left sitting alone with both Thorin’s and Dwalin’s place free. Balin was looking straight back at Bilbo, which was a bit unsettling till the older dwarf smiled friendly at him.

The older dwarf had been checking on how he was taking all this, making sure that Bilbo was doing well with what he was witnessing.

As Bilbo turned to look at Gandalf next to him he could hear the first branch break. It hadn’t taken as long as with Fili’s first one and Bilbo was rather glad. He dared to glance at Kíli again who seemed to also be able to actually stand still as Dwalin brought the second stick down on his behind and Bilbo quickly averted his eyes towards Gandalf.

The old wizard had actually started smoking but as Bilbo looked closer he could see darkness in the wizards eyes. Clearly the wizard wasn’t agreeing with what was going on but he also didn’t intervene. Just like he had told Bilbo not to do.

As the wizard was content with just staring angrily at the fire beneath the pot instead of looking at Bilbo, Bilbo decided to join him in the staring at the flames. Kíli was getting louder with every hit and Bilbo was starting to feel nauseous, he was pretty sure Dwalin was hitting harder then Thorin had, especially when the second branch broke just as fast as the first one. 

“Come on lad, get back.” Bilbo was surprised when he heard Dwalin speak in stead of the sound of a branch hitting flesh. He wondered if Kili had taken off running or so but as he looked up he saw Kíli still standing by the tree, but he had let go. He was rubbing furiously at his face and Bilbo could easily guess why, the angry red stripes on his back looked horribly painful and Bilbo was sure he wouldn’t have been able to take any of it as well as the brothers had. 

Dwalin waited patiently till Kíli finally wrapped his arms around the tree again before aiming again. Bilbo quickly looked away again even though the sounds left nothing to the imagination. The grunts that Kíli had made in the beginning were now clearly sobs and Bilbo’s stomach contracted violently. He felt horrible for the lad, not only for the pain the guy was clearly in but also having others witness his ordeal. 

Somehow Bilbo had started counting this time and when he heard the eighteenth strike he could hear the branch break, making his heart jump. Even though the sound of the branch had stopped he could still hear Kíli a few moments longer but also his sobs died down quickly. Bilbo glanced around the group of dwarves, he noticed Balin turning to look at where his brother was. Bilbo followed his line of sight. Kíli had somehow managed to get his pants back on but what was more strange was Dwalin turning to Thorin, keeping his head bowed. At first Thorin just kept staring at his weapons master and Fíli and Kíli had stopped everything they were doing to stare as well.

Clearly Thorin was still upset that Dwalin had intervened, which maybe wasn’t a big surprise as Dwalin wasn’t the one in charge of... well anything really, Bilbo mused. Thorin was the king and he was also the father figure to Fíli and Kíli so he had sole rights to order anything.

Suddenly Thorin grabbed the weapons master in a big hug and they touched foreheads again. Clearly a Dwarven thing as Bilbo had seen that happen often since traveling with this gang.

Dwalin smiled and said something to Thorin which the king smiled about as he answered. Fíli and Kíli were smiling too now as they waited patiently for the two older dwarves to hug things out, as Bilbo had started to call it. As the two men let go, Fíli quickly took Dwalin place to hug his uncle. Leaving Kíli to hug Dwalin which looked rather comical with their size difference, especially when Dwalin ruffled up Kíli hair as they broke apart. Earning himself a scowl from Kíli which quickly turned in a smile again as Dwalin head bumped him. Bilbo had to smile as they switched places again, somehow a lot of hugging was needed and now he knew what he wanted to ask Gandalf next time they were alone.

Kíli needed a lot more attention from Thorin then Fíli had as their embrace seemed to last very long. Bilbo could only see Thorin’s face, which was relaxed and for a better word for it, seemed happy.

Bombur suddenly broke up the hugging ritual. “Anyone hungry?”

The four dwarves just smiled and walked back to the group as the others quickly started to line up to get their bowl of food. Bilbo knew there would be enough and just watched as Thorin and Dwalin sat down. Fíli and Kíli walked on towards the food but suddenly Kíli moved quickly, snatching Bofur’s hat of his head just as he handed a bowl to Oin.

“I won!” Kíli gloated at Fíli.

“Oi! If I had known you two would get all of us in trouble over my damn hat, I would have let that bloody thing at home!” Bofur huffed.

Fíli didn’t wait long to swat Kíli’s backside and snatch the hat from his hand to give it back to Bofur. “You got us in enough trouble already, Kíli!”

Thorin laughed and Dwalin shook his head as he asked laughingly. “Did you two go this far just for a stupid hat”

“Well, can’t say I planned it exactly like this.” Kíli said laughing as he rubbed his backside. “But it did work, I still won!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to rewrite this, as last night I made it way to dark and wanted this to be somewhat happy....
> 
> I might add just one or two more chapters when they are in Rivendell, so Bilbo and Gandalf can talk and Fíli and Kíli can get into more trouble.


	4. We all do silly things

After Kíli’s joke the whole company had started to share stories, about silly little things they had done in their youth, while they ate the stew Bombur had prepared. The only thing that showed what had happened earlier was that the brothers remained standing during it all.

Bilbo hadn’t seen the dwarves let down their guard as much as this night and hearing the tales made Bilbo laugh. At some point the dwarves had asked him if he had ever done anything foolish.

“Besides going on a quest with 13 dwarves?” Bilbo said as the dwarves laughed. “I had told my best friend that you could actually ride on farmer Proudfoots pig like he was a horse as long as you gave it an apple first and that I had done that many times.” He had to shake his head as he remembered. “Poor lad broke his leg!”

They all laughed. “What did your parents do when they found out?” Gloin asked.

“They never did! My friend was so ashamed that he had believed me that he never told anyone what happened.” 

“Our great uncle Dain actually rides a boar!” Kíli said smiling.

Bilbo looked at Kíli, was the youngest joking? but as he glanced towards Thorin, the King actually confirmed it. “Ay, but the boar is better looking then Dain.”

Bilbo had never heard Thorin make a joke at all but as the whole company roared with laughter he couldn’t help but join in as well.

Ori and Bofur had been helping Bombur clean the bowls and pan and had started to pack them up again.  
Dwalin got up all of a sudden. “Okay lads, lets roll the logs a bit further away so we can get some rest. There’s a cave for us waiting tomorrow.” 

The dwarves made quick work of clearing the place and putting down their bedrolls for the night. Bilbo wasn’t much use with the logs but he did help getting a few bedrolls for the dwarves that were moving the logs.

Bilbo was just about ready to crawl in his when Thorin spoke. “Gandalf and Bilbo, could you take the first watch.” Gandalf nodded his consent as Bilbo needed a second to register that his name had been said by Thorin for the first time. “Of course!” He quickly answered.

“Balin, Bombur the second. Ori and Dori the third!” Thorin continued.

Bilbo got back up from his bedroll to get to the log Gandalf had sat down on. But he wasn’t sure he liked this one as it was next to Thorin, Dwalin and Fili and Kili. Not that he minded the brothers but now he felt he couldn’t ask anything anymore to the wizard.

Looking at the group of dwarves settle down he noticed how they all had their own little ritual. Gloin hugging his great battle axe to his chest. Ori carefully putting his book next to him. Dwalin who always touched foreheads with his older brother Balin. It was all rather cute Bilbo thought.

Bilbo looked at Fili and Kili who seemed to take more time then the other dwarves. Slowly getting on the bedroll trying to find a good way to sleep. In the end they both choose their stomachs and settled down.

Reaching in his pocket he took out his pipe and pipe weed, Bilbo stuffed his pipe and then turned to Gandalf to offer him some. Gandalf gratefully accepted, taking his long pipe out of some hidden pocket in his cloak. Bilbo had so many questions but he wanted to be sure they were all asleep before he could ask anything.

But as he looked at the dwarves again he could see that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. Kíli had been trying to get on top of his brother but Fili clearly wasn’t enjoying that sensation. Muttering at each other to find a way to still have contact but also lay comfortably. Bilbo had to suppress a smile but it all looked rather comical if you didn’t know the reason. 

Ten minutes later the brothers were still trying to find a way to sleep when suddenly Thorin sat up to look at his nephews. Grumbling something he got up and grabbed his bedroll. 

“Make some room.” He ordered the two as he flopped his bedroll in between the two dwarves. Laying down on his back between them he opened his arms. “Come.” 

Kíli was the first to cuddle up to his uncle. Laying half on his stomach and half on his side. Resting his head on Thorin’s shoulder.

Fili took a minute longer as he watched his brother, but in the end settled down the same way as his younger sibling had done but still ran his hand trough Kíli’s hair.

After the rearranging the camp settled down once more but Bilbo never dared to ask Gandalf anything so they just sat in silence, smoking their pipe.

Nothing happened during their watch and nothing happened in the other watches either as he woke up to soft mumbling around him and the sun rising just above the hills surrounding them.

Bombur was still snoring and as Bilbo sat up he could see only Dori and Ori on the log he and Gandalf had been on and Dwalin’s back near the tree line as he was relieving himself.

It had been Dori’s and Ori’s whispering that had awoken him and as he followed their gaze he could see them looking at Thorin, Fili and Kili. They were still laying the way they had settled into except that Fili and Kili were now so close their foreheads and noses were touching and both had their fingers wrapped in the other his hair.

Bilbo smiled, they looked adorable. It was rather silly that such an horrible experience had glued the three together even more.

Bilbo moved to sit next to Ori making the young dwarf quickly turn to him. “Do you think that is normal.” He whispered as he nudged with his head to the sleeping trio.

“I guess they just needed some comfort after last night. That’s all” Bilbo answered. He watched as Ori thought about it for a second and then smile at Bilbo. “Yes, That seems like a very logical thing.”

Bilbo had been under the impression that the dwarves had been fine with Fili’s and Kili’s strange sleeping habits but now he was sure Gandalf and him had been mistaken. Looking back he could see how the two were way closer to each other then they had been every other night. It almost looked as if they were kissing. 

Thinking for a minute he quickly got up as he saw Dwalin coming back. 

“Sorry, my turn to water the tree.” As he strode past Fili he made sure to stumble over the foot that had peeked out from under the blanket. Fili woke up quickly moving his head to look at what had disturbed him.

“Oops, my fault.” Bilbo stammered but glad to see Fili push himself away from his uncle and brother to get to his feet. “It’s okay, time to wake up anyway” he smiled at Bilbo.

Bilbo quickly made his way to the tree feeling rather good.

After breakfast they set off together to the cave and what had started as any normal day quickly changed. Finding the trolls hoard and then Radagast the brown had turned up and before long they were running over a boulder covered grass plane trying to outrun the orcs that hunted them. When finally they all slid down into a cavern that they followed to lead them to Rivendell.

Bilbo mused to himself as mounted elves came galloping towards them. “I shouldn’t have complained that the traveling was boring!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a short chapter. Sorry but I wanted to give Rivendell it’s own chapter as I have a fun storyline for that location in my head. 
> 
> If you like it and want more, I always appreciate Kudo’s and comments. That will help me continue this fun story


	5. The baths of Rivendell

Bilbo was amazed by the beauty of Rivendell, even though his complaining companions didn’t want to see it. Then again their idea of beauty was rather different and Bilbo couldn’t deny that the dwarves had their sort of beauty among them.

It was rather amazing that even though the dwarves weren’t very friendly towards the elves, the elves were still friendly to them. Offering them dinner and accommodations for a few nights and helping them replenish their supplies.

As they were given a tour by a very tall and good looking elf-maiden to where they could sleep for the night, it was clear to Bilbo they were giving the pour woman a hard time just for the fun of it. Still she would just smile friendly at them and speak as if she didn’t hear the muttered insults the dwarves gave to everything she showed them.

“If you go down these steps and take the second door to your left you will find one of our bathing pools to clean yourself.” She said as she pointed at the stairs “and if you want we can wash your clothes” 

“You telling us we smell bad?” Gloin said angrily at her.

“I wouldn’t dare, master dwarf.”  
Bilbo was sure he saw a small smile around her lips, revealing she was actually thinking they were smelling really bad. Not that that was surprising but by now, he had gotten used to the aroma of traveling with dwarves!

The dwarves didn’t seem that interested in taking a bath as they started to settle in, in different spots in the large airy room they were in. Preferring their bedrolls instead of the beds that were actually there.

Bilbo decided that a bath was actually what he did really need and as he had claimed one of the beds he started to make his way towards the stairs the elf had pointed at. She was still standing at the stairs going up, surveying the dwarves as they again insulted their hosts.

Walking up to her he smiled friendly at her. “Hello, I’m Bilbo Baggins.” He bowed at her. That seemed rather appropriate for such a beautiful lady. “Welcome mister Baggins, I’m Arwen.” She smiled back at him. 

“I just wanted to apologize for my companions behavior.” Bilbo started.

“No need, they have their reasons. Sadly they have forgotten that even though the wood elves are our kin. They are very much unlike us. Their king has had many grievings before the dwarves ever showed up at Erebor and he has changed very much.”

“You know him?” Bilbo was rather surprised to learn that not all elves were the same.

“Not anymore sadly. He doesn’t leave his realm and father refuses to go to him but his son Legolas sometimes visits if there are urgent businesses. Sadly he is turning into his father more and more and it has been ages since he came this way.”

“That is sad to hear.” He answered. “At least, let me thank you for everything you are doing for me and my group.”

“They are all very welcome.” Arwen answered as she looked at the dwarves behind him.

“I guess I will go enjoy a bath. At least i can enjoy it in peace for a change.”

She smiled back at him. “Oh, I’m sorry to say that I saw two of them head that way when you just started to talk to me.”

Bilbo looked back at the group and indeed two were missing. The mischievous brothers had disappeared and the rest of the group didn’t seem to notice or care.

“Oh well, at least it’s not the whole group.”

“Good evening, master Baggins.” Arwen said.

“Good evening” he wished her back as he turned to head down the stair.

He found the door easily enough and he opened it slowly. Still hoping the brothers had decided to go explore Rivendell but as he listened down the beautiful staircase behind the door he could clearly hear their voices.

Slowly and softly making his way down he peered around the pillar that was on the side of the staircase. He wasn’t even sure why he was sneaking up to them at all but as he caught sight of them undressing he quickly stood still to watch.

Kíli was nearly done already and was helping his brother who had somehow managed to get something stuck. He could hear them laughing as Kíli tried his best to get the piece of clothing off his brother.

“Just pull it over my head, Kee.”  
“Well just stand still for a minute Fee!” 

Bilbo had to suppress a laugh at their antics. They seemed so different just the two of them, especially Fíli who was laughing and relaxed for a change. 

“Be careful! Kee. I still got a knife in there!” Fili let out as Kili worked the uncooperative piece of clothing over Fili’s head.

“I know where it is, don’t worry big brother.”

Finally the piece of garment yielded and Kili looked triumphantly at Fili as he pulled the knife out of some hidden inside pocket to hand to his older brother.

“See not a scratch!” 

“Thank you brother.” Fili said as he took the knife and piece of clothing and laid them on one of the ornate benches against the wall.

Bilbo looked around the room for the first time. It was beautiful, just like everything in Rivendell. The walls looked like they had grown in large arches, on the floor was an intricate mosaic that ran all the way to a very large steaming pool edged with white marble. From one of the walls came beautiful carved fountain heads where streaming hot water poured out. When he let his eyes sweep around his eyes suddenly focused on the two lads as they continued undressing. Kíli was almost done and had started to take his breeches off.

“Dwalin got you good, Kee” Fili let out with a whistle. 

“Yeah I know Fee, that man knows how to hit. But at least that way, those damn sticks break way faster! I’m just glad he stepped in, I didn’t want you to have to do it.” Kili said as he tried to take a look at his own backside. “And let’s be honest, you would also rather have Dwalin then our uncle”

“Yes, definitely! Thorin knows to make them last way to long and he knows exactly where to hit as well.” Fili said as he took his last garment off.

Bilbo was shocked how bad their backside looked now but the two dwarves didn’t seem to be bothered by it at all.

“Next time you can take Thorin and I’ll take Dwalin. Or better yet, next time I will do you!” Fili said as he started to undo his braids.

Bilbo hadn’t seen the dwarves take out their braids that often but when they did they always were careful and the braids would be back in no time.

Kili stepped closer to his brother to help Fili take them out. Bilbo felt a bit uneasy, it was like he was watching something intimate even though he had seen how unfazed dwarves seemed to be about being naked. But Kili grooming his brothers hair made them stand so close, they looked like lovers. He was sure his mind was just making it up but from his point of view it looked as if Kili was running one of his hands over Fili’s shoulder and down his arm. But all of the sudden it all changed as the last braid was done and Fili pushed his brother into the pool, making his brother shriek in surprise and making a huge splash.

Kili came up coughing. “Ay, What was that for!” 

“You get us in to much trouble.” Fili said back laughing, as he climbed into the pool.

Bilbo watched for a few minutes as the brother splashed around for a bit, laughing at each other as they tried to hit the other with the water. Bilbo had started to contemplate to just get out of hiding now and walk up to the pool to let them know he had come to join them when suddenly Kili went under.

He could see Fili look around for a minute before Kili splashed up in front of him and wrapped his arms around his brothers neck.

Bilbo froze as he saw them touch their foreheads together again. They stood like that for a while till all of the sudden Kili leaned more forward and planted a kiss on his brother’s lips. Bilbo blinked, he just couldn’t believe what he saw but then Kili did it again. Fili wasn’t responding but wasn’t pulling away either. Kíli was starting to become more persistent and moved one of his hands to touch his brother cheek. Bilbo watched as Kíli ran his tongue over Fili’s lip who slowly parted them. 

Bilbo felt his stomach twist and his heart began beating loudly. This was wrong, he was pretty sure of it! He knew there were hobbits sometimes who preferred to be with their own gender and it wasn’t frowned upon but they weren’t considered normal either. They usually kept it all private and tended to live a bit away from the village. The again, two brothers, he was sure everyone would frown upon, even dwarves! Especially two brothers destined to be kings one day, Thorin’s heirs.

Kilis hand slid down further below the waterline and Bilbo wasn’t sure what he did but suddenly Fili stopped the kiss. “Don’t do this Kee” he whispered. But Kili didn’t stop. He leaned forward again and started to kiss Fili’s jaw, following it till he found a nice spot on his brothers neck.  
“We shouldn’t!” Fili whispered more urgently now. “You know we can’t while we are traveling!”

Bilbo’s heart skipped a beat, this wasn’t the first time either that the brothers had done this?

He watched as Kíli continued but as Fíli softly pulled Kíli’s hair to make him look at him.

“Last time you convinced me, we had the ponies stolen by trolls and you know how that ended!”

Suddenly it made all the more sense! Bilbo thought. They had been to busy with each other, hiding away from the others. Also their shameful look and the silly story about the hat. If thorin had known the real reason. Bilbo couldn’t imagine what the Dwarven king would do, but he was sure it was worse then what had happened to the boys backsides.

“There aren’t any trolls here and you promised that we could if we had a night alone in a room.” Kili begged and put up his puppy eyes. Bilbo knew that even Thorin sometimes fell for that trick. 

“This is not a room we can lock.... Kee” but as Fili said it, his voice hitched a little and Bilbo could only imagine what Kíli was doing underneath the water.

“We will hear them way before they see us, Fee.” Kili replies as he tried to kiss his brother again.

Fili held him away a few breaths longer before letting Kili’s hair lose. The younger brothers was quick to resume whatever his lips had been doing. Bilbo watched as Fili let his head fall back and closed his eyes. “You are going.... to get us both killed... Kee” he stammered but a small smile was on his lips.

Bilbo wasn’t a stranger to fornications but he had never thought about how two men, or two women would actually be together intimately. But as Fili surrenders to his younger brother, Kili’s motions become more defined. He is pleasuring his brother by hand, something a man can do to himself. How it is making Kili moan a writhe as well he isn’t sure, maybe Fili had started to do the same. Bilbo notices he’s actually intrigued by what is happening, even though he knows what they are doing is very wrong and it makes him take a deep breath. What should he do. He is scared that if he moves that they will spot him. Not that he is doing something that is as wrong as the brothers are doing right now, but he is spying on them.

“Kee...” he hears Fili moan.

“Yes, Fee...” Kili replies as his arms speeds up. Fili’s head moves forward as he rests his forehead against his brother. Bilbo watches as a tell tale shudder runs down Fili and he moans breathlessly but instead of stopping, Kili continues his stroking and a few moment later he also finds his release, but Fïli stops him from making a sound as he crashes his lips onto that of his brother.

Finally the movement stops and they break their kiss to hold their foreheads together again. Bilbo can see them both breathing rather heavily.

“I missed that, Fee”

“I know you do Kee but we got to be careful.” Giving his brother a soft kiss and then slowly pushes him away.

“Let me do your hair.” Fïli says as he grabs something Bilbo didn’t see before. Kili happily turns around and Fili starts to comb trough his brothers hair carefully.

Bilbo keeps standing there for a long time as he watches Fili work on his brothers hair till finally deciding he should let them know he is here.

Schooling his features and making sure he doesn’t have a blush on his cheeks, he steps out from the pillar completely. “Hey guys, can I join you in the bath?”

The two brothers spin around quickly, both looking scared for a second before their expressions change quickly.

Kili giving him a big smile. “Of course! You won’t take up that much room in this pool mister Baggins” Fili just shakes his head at his brother’s jest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed the title of my story is very similar to someone else’s. I didn’t mean for that to happen but if you know a good title for this one. Please feel free to help me out.
> 
> I also suck at writing summaries, if anyone wants to help me out, or help me correct my grammar as I am not natively English. Please feel free to contact me. I will give you the credits for your help.


	6. Bath time

Bilbo quickly took off his clothes and neatly folded them to place on one of the benches. He still wasn’t that overly confident being naked around the others but also didn’t want to raise to much trouble.

Fili is still pre-occupied with his brothers hair and both brothers are facing away from him as he finishes with his breeches. Quickly making his way into the water before the brothers notice he is naked. It’s actually pretty weird that he would think that the brothers would even consider looking at him as they are so busy with each other. Bilbo ducks his head underneath the warm water for a moment before coming up again. The pool isn’t that deep but just to deep for him to stand and he takes a few breaststroke’s to reach the side of the pool where he is happy to find there are benches he can sit on. Well not exactly sit on, he has to kneel on them to keep his head above water but it’s better then hanging of the edge. 

Bilbo feels a bit weird just sitting there watching Fili comb trough his brothers hair and he tries to find something to say but after what he just witnessed he isn’t sure what to say. He purses his lips a couple of times and then he opens his mouth a couple of times to try and speak but all that it accomplishes is making him look like a fish.

Gratefully Fili decides to say something, sparing Bilbo to find something. “How do you feel about the journey so far? Master Baggins?” 

Answering isn’t that easy, how does he feel about all he has been trough and witnessed?   
“It was rather boring to begin with but I think we might have made up for that now.”

Kíli and Fíli laughed. “Ay, yes we have!” Fili replies.

“Well the trolls were unexpected and we couldn’t have known there would be orcs after us.” Kíli interjected. “So it should have been boring for a lot longer!”

“Well the trolls could have been avoided.” Bilbo said as he looked pointedly at Kíli.

“Again I have to agree master Baggins.” Fili replied, giving him one of his dashing smiles before focusing on his brothers hair. Bilbo had to be honest, now Kíli’s hair was all wet and combed trough he looked even more humans and maybe even elven like.

“How are you two feeling after the troll incident?” Bilbo wasn’t sure if he had to ask but he kinda felt like he had to, just like someone was injured or hurt in some way.

“We’re fine.” Fili answered 

“This wasn’t the first time, although uncle is getting creative!” Kíli supplied but then gave a yelp as Fìli pulled his hair.

“Don’t disrespect Thorin.” 

Kíli turned around at his brother and stuck his tongue out but before Fili could say anything about it, Kili grabbed the comb and pushed his brother back against one of the benches. “My turn.”

Fili just let his brother as Kili started on his mustache as he straddled his brother lap. Bilbo averted his eyes at again seeing the two so close as they had been earlier. Then again he didn’t want the brothers to see how awkward this was and start suspecting what he had seen.

“So.... not the first time?” Was all Bilbo could think off as he tried his best to school his features and look at them again as if they were doing nothing wrong.

“The public part was new.” Kíli answered happily as he started to braid. “Also him making Fili do me was a new one.” 

The last sentence made Bilbo feel heat rise in his cheeks as it sounded like Kili was now blaming Thorin for his encounter with Fili in the bath.

“But this definitely wasn’t the first time and I would say it wasn’t the worst one either.” Kili happily continued as he finished the braid. Looking around his brother at the bench while holding his finished braid. “Bilbo, can you get those” 

Bilbo looked at the benches before he understood what Kili meant. “Oh yes of course!” He quickly climbed out and grabbed all the leather bands and silver clips before returning to the water. He now had to get really close to the brothers. He held up one of the silver things he had seen on Fili’s mustache and watched Kili take it and somehow fix it on the end of the braid. Bilbo thought about sitting a bit away but as Kili started to work on the other braid he just sat there with all the hair supplies like he was now part of the dwarven hair ritual.

“So, if this wasn’t the worst one, what could possibly be worse?” Bilbo heard himself ask out loud. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to know.

“I rather not remember” groaned Fïli as he closed his eyes. Kíli on the other hand, didn’t seem to be as bothered by it as his older brother.

“Well, in Ered Luin. Where we grew up, we lived with our mom but uncle Thorin had his own house almost across town. As disciplining of boys is always left to their father we ended up with uncle Thorin after father died.” Kili started. Bilbo wasn’t sure what all the emotions were that fluttered over Kili’s face as he talked but he was sure he saw sadness as he talked about his father.

“Our mom didn’t want to have to call over Thorin every time we misbehaved so she would just send us with a note to him.” Kili continued as he finished the second braid. He looked Bilbo in the eye for a second as he took the silver thing.

“That sounds horrible.” Bilbo said as Kili tied off the end. 

“Yes, especially because half the town knew we were in trouble.” Fili supplied as he let himself be pushed forward by his brother so Kili could get behind him to start on his hair.

“Indeed brother.” Kili smiled. “So one time we decided to just not go to our uncle and instead go drinking. Then go home later and act as if we had gone to him.”

“It sounds even more dumb now! Why did I ever let you convince me brother?” Fili let out as he closed his eyes.

“I don’t know? You are supposed to be the smart, responsible one.” Kili snapped back.

Bilbo had to laugh at the two of them. He could easily see how Kili would be able to make his brother do almost anything with his big brown eyes and puppy like face. “What happened when Thorin found out, did he find out quick?” 

It was Fili who replied this time. “He already knew before we even came home. When we came in he was already standing there with his belt in his hand.”

“Yes” Kili intersected. “But that wasn’t the worst of it.”

“No?” Bilbo asked as he looked from one brother to the other.

“No, after he was done and gone home we were in our room when mom came back to us. With that note again. The one we should have taken to Thorin in the first place.” Fili replied

Kili nodded as he worked on a terrible knot in Fili’s hair.

“We had to go trough town again for the punishment we tried to avoid but now we had already a painful backside.” Fili continued.

“That was the only time I ever saw you cry.” Kili suddenly said as he managed to get the knot detangled.

“You always cry, brother” Fili snapped back. “You can’t blame me for not being able to get trough that.” 

“Sorry” Kili muttered. Clearly he had crossed some line with his older brother and Bilbo could understand. The dwarves didn’t seem that keen on showing any sign of weakness.

“I was a blubbering mess” Kili supplied trying to make it up somehow. 

It seemed to work as Fili laughed. “Yes you were!”

“We couldn’t sit for a week!” Kili laughed as he looked at Bilbo for a moment.

“It really sounds very horrible.” Bilbo answered.

“Don’t you hobbits discipline your kids?” Fili asked.

“Yes, but not like that. We make them stay in their room and think about what they have done. Take away privileges or send them to bed early without dinner. But we never strike them.”

Fili laughed. “Kili would have wrecked your village if that were the only consequences he would have to face when he misbehaves” making Kili hit his back playfully before he started to braid again. It was rather fascinating to watch the two young dwarves so focused on such a silly task.

“Was that the first time Dwalin ever done that?” Bilbo asked after some silence.

“No, Dwalin isn’t the sort of dwarf that will send you home when you misbehave around him. He will happily do it himself.” Fili said smiling, clearly impressed by Dwalin.

“He is the weapons master and he trains all the young ones in the village. So if you misbehave with weapons it can get dangerous so he makes sure we all behave.” Fili explains further as he sees the shock on Bilbo’s face.

Bilbo had to agree that kind of made sense. He had never met any dwarven children but if these two were almost adults he could only imagine how they would have been as kids.

“Remember that one time with the apple?” Kili suddenly said as he held out his hand towards Bilbo to get a leather band.

“Of course brother but I’m sure you remember it better.” Smiling cheerfully.

Kili didn’t wait long to tell the story. “I told Orin, a kid that was just a bit younger then me, that I could shoot an apple of his head. He didn’t really want to believe me so I made him stand with an apple on his head and tried to shoot it off.”

“Oh my! Did it go wrong?” Bilbo asked in shock.

“No, I never got to fire that arrow as I was suddenly grabbed by Dwalin! He even used my own arrow on my backside!” Kili said sounding rather offended. As he tied off the braid he suddenly looked up. “Weren’t you supposed to stand watch brother?”

“No, I was the one who kept telling you idiot not to do it!” Fili shot back.”How did you think Dwalin found out so quick what you were up to.”

Kili’s mouth dropped open. “You told Dwalin!?” 

“I didn’t want you to kill Orin and then me getting blamed for not stopping you!” Fili shot back.

“Ay, one of the few times your brother was smart enough not to listen to you lad!” 

Bilbo spun around as he watched Dwalin come down the stairs followed by Thorin.

“I could have made the shot.” Kili groaned, as he started on another braid.

“I’m just glad I never had to explain to Orin’s parents why he is missing an eye.” Thorin’s deep voice rumbled.

Bilbo quickly looked back at Fili and Kìli as the older dwarves started to shed their clothes. Kili looked upset but Fili was smiling at his uncle’s jest.

“You lads telling master Baggins about all your misbehavior?” Dwalin asked as Bilbo could hear all sort of metal work being lain down on the stone benches.

“He asked.” Kili answered but Fili was nice enough to add more to that rather incriminating sentence. “He was rather shocked about what he witnessed as apparently hobbits don’t do that with their kids.” The last bit actually sounded a bit accusing but with Fili’s neutral expression you just couldn’t be sure if he was.

“They don’t have kids like you two lads!” Dwalin replied as he entered the bath behind Bilbo.

“Do hope you two told him about that one time you went drinking instead of going to your uncle as your mother had told you.” Dwalin continued. “We could hear you two all the way in the tavern that night!” Laughing at the two sour looking brothers.

Bilbo could hear Thorin’s soft rumbling laugh behind him as the King entered the bath too.

“Ay, and what loud they were!” It was Balin’s voice this time as now suddenly all the dwarves were making their way to the bath. Bilbo was doing his best to look relaxed with all the dwarves undressing around him like it was all normal. But he had no clue where to leave his eyes. Staring at the two brothers was becoming a bit weird. So he decided to look at Dwalin and Thorin who had sat down on the other side of the bath.

“You two did seem to get in trouble way more often then the other kids.” Glóin said as he too entered the bath. It was getting rather crowded now and Bilbo had to scoot closer to Kili as Bofur sat down next to him.

“I blame my brother for that!” Fili said earning a laugh from the group.

“Ay, can’t say you are wrong Fee.” Kili said as he grabbed another leather band from Bilbo’s hand. Bilbo hadn’t heard Kili say that nickname before the two had been busy with each other in the bath but as he looked at the other dwarves they didn’t seem surprised at all. They must have used them before, Bilbo mused.

“I guess that’s a Durin thing!” Balin said. “If I remember correctly, your uncle got in just as much trouble with his father when he was young. And so did you Dwalin.”

This made Thorin and Dwalin laugh. “Oh yes, we did!” Dwalin laughed at Thorin.

“We are just not going to tell them and give them any ideas!” Thorin answered.

“Oh, remember that one time you shot me!” Dwalin said happily at Thorin.

“Yes. That was memorable.” Thorin answered.

“You shot Dwalin?” Kili asked all interested. Bilbo wasn’t sure if he was interested because it was about archery or about his uncle that got into trouble. It was probably both!.

“Ay, he shot me during the day even though his father had forbidden us to go hunting during the day. Because your uncle wasn’t that good in the daylight as you lad.” 

“I though he was a boar.” Thorin said, making the others laugh. 

“Can’t blame you for that! We have all made that mistake before” Balin answered making everyone laugh even harder and getting himself an evil look from Dwalin in return.

“Anyway, instead of confessing what happened he convinced me to just pull it out and never to tell.” Dwalin continued.

“But then it got infected and Dwalin almost died because of that.” Balin continued for his brother.

“Your grandfather wasn’t that upset with me going hunting but he was mad at me for endangering Dwalin.” Thorin said as he leaned in to touch Dwalin’s forehead again with his own. 

That still seemed so weird to Bilbo but he didn’t have much time to contemplate it as he was suddenly pushed against Kìli by Bofur as Bombur entered the bath and tried to sit down.

“Oy! Watch it!” Bofur let out making everyone laugh again.

Kili looked down at Bilbo before sliding sideways to give Bilbo room again. Bilbo was rather grateful for the young brother being considerate towards him.

“I do miss Ered Luin sometimes” Bombur confessed all of a sudden. Bilbo didn’t hear Bombur speak often and looked at the giant dwarf. “You miss our mothers cooking the most.” Bofur teased his brother. 

“Ay, she is a good cook!” A twinkle appeared in his eyes as he remembered.

“That wasn’t all she was good at!” Dwalin replied. 

It didn’t make sense to Bilbo till Bombur and Bofur both shot up. “Oy! That our mother!” Bofur let out but even though it looked like the two dwarfs were about to jump Dwalin a single hand up from Thorin was enough to stop them. Till Dwalin let out. “She was just lonely!” This made Bofur jump on top of Dwalin followed by his brother. 

A lot of splashing and curse words followed and this time Bilbo was glad Kili grabbed him to hide behind the brothers back.

“Cut it out!” Thorin laughed as he grabbed Bombur to pull him off Dwalin. Making the strong weapons master able to get himself above water again.

“Your mother was a fine women and she was lonely!” Thorin said earning himself a pissed of look by the brothers but they didn’t dare jump him.

Dwalin smiled as he sat back down even though he resembled a drowned cat now. “So lonely even Fili had a go.” 

“I didn’t, that was Kili!” Fili said with a smile.

Bilbo looked at Kili who had the biggest smile plastered on his face.

“Fili stole a pie while I distracted her!” Kili confessed. 

“Totally worth it!” Fili laughed and Kili joined in. “Yes both the pie and their mother. I had the better deal Fee.” 

They all started laughing except Bombur and Bofur who seemed like they wanted to kill the two heirs.

“You two slept with every women in and around Ered Luin!” Thorin said shaking his head.

“Glad you two didn’t end up giving me a whole line of heirs out of wedlock!” Thorin continued looking at them both.

“We know to pull out, uncle.” Fili said as Kíli finished the last braid, taking the last leather band from Bilbo’s hand.

Bilbo was just looking stunt at how easy the dwarves were about talking about their sex lives. Even taking pride in it.

“Didn’t you teach them they could use the back door?” Dwalin asked Thorin and as Bilbo tried to figure out what Dwalin meant he could feel himself turn red as the meaning was becoming clear.  
Especially when the two younger dwarves looked up confused for a second. “You mean use their ass?” Kili asked bluntly.

“Ay” Dwalin answered. “They can’t get pregnant that way!” Making all the other dwarves nod as if it was common knowledge that was to be shared.

“I left that to my sister to explain.” Thorin answered thoughtfully as if he now realized his mistake.

Bilbo was getting more flustered by the minute but now he had his hands free again he decided he could actually leave. He was done bathing anyway and he now had way to much information about all of the dwarves.

The dwarves didn’t seem to notice or care as Bilbo climbed out and started to dry off. Bilbo did his best to drown out the sound as Balin started to tell stories about his luck with some dwarven woman. 

Quickly dressing he made his way up the stairs as fast as he could without looking distressed at all. Still hearing the dwarves laugh at another story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it! Let me know
> 
> Still looking for help correcting my English and help me with a summary.
> 
> Next up, Bilbo gets to talk with Gandalf about it all.


	7. Sharing the burden

When he entered the dwarven room he found Gandalf looking around at all the empty bedrolls and shaking his head at not using the beds.

“Gandalf, could I ask something?” Bilbo started as Gandalf turned to look at him, twinkling appeared in his eyes as he looked at Bilbo.

“You have just done so.” 

“I meant, could we go somewhere private to talk? I have questions I rather not have anyone else overhear.” Bilbo tried again.

“Certainly” Gandalf replied looking at Bilbo fondly. “I have a room upstairs that would do nicely for a private conversation.”

Bilbo followed the grey wizard up the stairs in silence, while Gandalf chatted away about little things they passed. All Bilbo could think about was what he was going to ask and how he could ever ask certain questions. Maybe even if he wanted some of them answered in the first place.

It wasn’t till he heard a door shut behind him that he realized they had entered a beautiful ornate bedroom.

“Tea?” Gandalf asked friendly but Bilbo could see the concern in his eyes. Bilbo had been quiet all this time and he was sure the wizard had found that troublesome.

“Yes please, that would be nice.” Bilbo answered and Gandalf smiled at him before pointing to two chairs before turning to walk towards a corner.

Bilbo sat down carefully, how was he ever going to ask about what he witnessed in the bath today? Two brothers doing things they shouldn’t have. How was he going to explain he had been watching them.

“So.” Gandalf said as he returned with two beautiful white teacups, handing one to Bilbo after he sat down himself. “You have a few questions you wanted to ask in private?”

“Uhm” was all Bilbo could say as he looked at the swirling amber liquid in the cup as he tried to quickly come up with a way to start. “It’s just.... well, you see... There are some things I noticed about our traveling companions that I wanted to ask about but never can with them around.”

“I see and what kind of questions are those?” Gandalf asked politely with a bit of a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Bilbo tried his best to formulate a good question before stammering something stupid. “Why does Kíli get so annoyed when someone touches his hair?” See that was a nice respectable question.

Gandalf raised an eyebrow. “That isn’t really a question you couldn’t ask with them around but I will answer it anyway.” 

“When dwarves have braids, no one touches their hair unless it is to braid them. As Kíli still doesn’t have any braids he is still treated sometimes as a youngster and he doesn’t like that I imagine.” Gandalf finished as he took a sip of his tea.

“Why doesn’t he have braids yet?” Bilbo followed quickly not daring to wait to long.

“Dwarves get their braids when they have done something worthy. Like Fili protected their village from a raid a couple of years back when most men were away for a meeting of their kin. He earned them then. But I do think Kili will earn them on this quest soon enough, if he manages to behave himself for a few days.”

Bilbo snorted for a second as he thought about the antics he had seen with Kili. Gandalf looked at him with questioning eyes at the sound.

“Kili doesn’t look like the other dwarves...” Bilbo started trying to cover up why he had made a sound.

“That is indeed a question you shouldn’t ask near any dwarf” Gandalf said as he smiled fondly at Bilbo. “Indeed Kìli has more human like features then some of the other dwarves but it’s best never to mention that. Dis wouldn’t have been the first female dwarf to lay with a human but Thorin won’t take kindly to you questioning his sisters partners.”

“Do you think Kili is part human?” Bilbo asked as he took a sip from his tea.

“No, I don’t think so. The Durin line has always been a bit more human like then other dwarves, maybe there is some human in there somewhere but I don’t think it was Thorin’s sister.”

Bilbo nodded as he thought about it. “Yes Thorin isn’t like the other dwarves either.... Fili is even more dwarven like then Thorin or Kili.”

“Yes, you can see more of their father in Fili then in Kili. Although Fili clearly has the eyes of a Durin, that icy blue that Kili doesn’t have” Gandalf offered.

They sat in silence as Bilbo thought about what to ask next, how did you start a conversation that you would never have thought you would have. Bilbo glanced at the wizard who gave him one of his encouraging smiles. Bilbo was pretty sure the wizard could read his mind sometimes but just loved watching him squirm to say it out loud.

“Dwarves are rather different then Hobbits...” Bilbo started. “They are so open about things sometimes but then other times they seem so shielded and what is it with having no shame and them touching foreheads?” Bilbo suddenly stopped. He had started rambling and he looked accusingly at the tea. He wondered if the wizard had done something to it.

“They are indeed very different to Hobbits.” Gandalf answered as if he hadn’t noticed Bilbo’s rambling. “Dwarves live so close to each other and fight together as one, their bonds to each other are much more important then we see with others. When they are on the road it’s safety in numbers, so hiding away to bath is not a smart idea.” Gandalf explained and it all made a lot of sense if Bilbo had to be honest. He had felt save with the dwarves around even though he had been very embarrassed the first few times.

“Why do they touch foreheads?” Bilbo asked as he noticed Gandalf hadn’t answered that question.

“That one is hard to explain. I have known dwarves for a long time and they always have done that. Mostly between family and very close friends but also sometimes when there are arguments and they want to make things right again quickly.” Gandalf answered before adding. “I never really asked about it so I am not sure why they do it.”

Bilbo smiled at the wizard, as he wondered if maybe now the wizard would ask one of the dwarves. Or maybe he should just ask one of them. He was pretty sure Balin would be more then willing to answer.

Most of the innocent questions had been answered, that only left the more difficult ones.

“So... the brothers.” Bilbo started as he took a quick sip from his tea.

“I’m going to guess you mean Fili and Kili.” Gandalf said as he watched Bilbo closely.

Bilbo nodded quickly as he did his best to steady his hands from shaking.

“They seem a bit unnatural close for.. for brothers.” Bilbo was surprised he only stuttered once.

“What do you mean?” Gandalf asked as his brows knitted together in a very dark questioning look.

“The sleeping together and, well other things.” Bilbo could feel the heat rise in his cheeks and the dark look he was getting wasn’t helping him at all.

“What other things?” Bilbo quickly averted his eyes to his tea who was already finished.

“I may... I don’t know... have seen something... that well brothers aren’t supposed to do.” Bilbo stammered. He dared to glance at the wizard and was glad to see the old man had settled back a little and was in deep thought in stead of looking at him darkly.

“Maybe it’s something normal for dwarves....” Bilbo quickly said as he didn’t want to be the one to cause trouble. He might have seen something that wasn’t a problem at all with dwarves.

Gandalf sighed before giving Bilbo a sad smile. “What did you see exactly?”

“They kissed.” Bilbo let out softly. “Not on the cheek but like lovers do.” He tried to make his voice sound steady. “They might have pleasured each other.” Bilbo voice squeaked almost unnaturally as he said that last sentence quickly.

Gandalf put his fingers together and seemed to be in deep thought for a moment before looking at Bilbo with dark eyes. “That is troubling indeed. Are you sure of what you saw?”

Bilbo nodded slowly. “Yes, they didn’t notice I was there and I heard them talk about it not being the first time either.” 

Bilbo watched as Gandalf sat back and his eyes had settled at staring into the distance. The room was suddenly eerily quiet and Bilbo just sat there with his empty cup in his hand. Maybe he shouldn’t have told what he had seen, maybe it was just younglings being younglings and it meant nothing. The other dwarves had talked about the two sleeping around with women too so maybe it was just a way to have some comfort on the road, albeit it being a very wrong sort of comfort. They weren’t hurting anyone really with it, well unless you counted the troll incident. Then again even if they had spotted the trolls right away it might still have ended badly and maybe even worse then it had now. What was Gandalf going to do now? Was he going to tell Thorin? Bilbo didn’t think Gandalf would as he was clearly not happy with what had happened after the troll incident and this was gigantic worse then that. Then again not telling Thorin might prove even worse in the end.

“Are you going to tell Thorin?” Bilbo asked softly.

“No, I don’t think that would be a good idea.” Gandalf replied

“Are you going to talk to them?” 

“If I get the chance with either of them, but the problem is getting them separate from the others.” Gandalf sighed as he got up, taking Bilbo and his cup to place them on a table in the corner.

Sitting back down he grabbed his pipe and lit it, before blowing out a perfect circular cloud of smoke.

“Then again, they aren’t hurting anyone and could we refuse them something with a chance of them dying during the quest. Maybe we should wait till it’s all over and done, and for all we know they might stop it themself.

Bilbo nodded, took his own pipe and lit it as well. Sitting back to enjoy some piece of mind now he had told someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?
> 
> The last chapter was a bit hard to write. Hope to make a better one


	8. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some interlude before deciding where to go after next steamy chapter

Thorin had spoken to the group that night, they would be staying here in Rivendell for a few more nights. Something about moonshine revealing things, Bilbo hadn’t been completely sure what the King under the mountain had been talking about but the idea of spending more time around the elves was something Bilbo wasn’t going to complain about.

At first the other dwarves had grumbled but Thorin had made it clear that they could spend those days off as long as they made sure their weapons were sharpened and the food was replenished. Elrond had permitted the dwarves to hunt, which Kili was glad to do as the dwarves weren’t to happy with just eating greens. At first Fili had wanted to join his younger brother but Thorin had told him to stay and oversee the weapons with Dwalin. 

Bilbo had watched the younger brother run off into the woods all by himself and had to laugh as the dwarf had suddenly turned to wave and smile at him. He waved happily back although he was worried with the dwarf all by himself.

As he turned to head back trough the gates of Rivendell he almost collided with the dwarven King. “Oh!”

“You better be careful out here!” Thorin rumbled as he turned to walk back to the elven home.

“Is Kili going to be safe all alone out there with those orcs still out there.” Bilbo asked as he followed the broad back down the stone path.

“He’s not a hobbit! He knows what he is doing.” Thorin snapped back at Bilbo.

Bilbo halted and waited till Thorin was further ahead before continuing his way. Thorin was still not warming up to him, no matter how hard he tried.

The moment Thorin had disappeared inside Bilbo had pondered what to do himself, he really hadn’t been given a task and most of the dwarves had taken off the moment Thorin had given them orders. 

Bilbo decided he would just follow his feet around Rivendell and try and take in as much of the beautiful elven home. 

No matter where Bilbo turned it was all as beautiful as the next room and he had been walking for quite a bit when he heard metal banging in the distance. He had been following a corridor that was slightly going down and deeper in the rock side and at the end he could see a beautiful arch with two elves standing guard. 

Bilbo smiled friendly at the elves as he reached the arch and they nodded their heads at him. As he passed them he could feel the warm air streaming trough from the large room beyond.

The banging was louder here and as he entered he was surprised at how beautiful this room was. He had seen smiths before but the elves had not spared on beauty here either. Looking around the room he was surprised by how many elves were actually here. Two were working on something and as far as Bilbo could see it was something of a spear but as he moved closer to the group of elves in the back he started to wonder what they were doing.

The elves seemed to be watching someone work but Bilbo couldn’t see much with the taller elves standing in front of him. He tried to get between them but they didn’t seem to notice him so he was forced to walk around the group before finally seeing what the elves had been so interested in.

It were Dwalin and Fili who were working on a big piece of metal that for now didn’t seem to look like anything yet. He had never seen the dwarves do anything else beside walking and fighting so suddenly he realized they had actually had lives before this quest.

Dwalin and Fili didn’t seem bothered by the elves watching them and had even undressed to just their linen pants which made perfect sense with the heat that was coming of the furnace. But it left their upper bodies completely exposed, except for a leather flap they had tied around themselves. 

Bilbo had seen them naked to often already but as Fili was working on the bellows to heat up the fire more he looked even more muscular then any of the other times. Especially with the glow of the fire making his sweaty skin shine brightly.

It was fascinating to see the two dwarves work on the metal. Dwalin handling the bar which held the large piece of metal and Fili using all sorts of tools to shape what Bilbo could now see was a large battle axe.

The two dwarves hardly spoke except for a few words now and then. Mostly words like turn, more heat and slow down. It was clear that it was actually Fili who was the one who was the boss during their work and Dwalin happily following the younger dwarves orders. Something Bilbo hadn’t seen on the road.

Suddenly it was all done as Dwalin put the metal in a large vat of oil and Fili watching happily as Dwalin pulled it back out and checked the edge if it was hard enough. 

“Perfect as always” Dwalin said smiling back at Thorin’s heir.

“Well, What did you expect?” Fili replied smiling back smugly at Dwalin.

“Oy, wipe that grin of your face. It’s that you are so good at this but you don’t have to act like....” suddenly Dwalin stopped as he looked at the group surrounding them. Clearly he had wanted to say elf but had just managed to realize again where they were.

Fili laughed as he grabbed a rag to wipe away some of his sweat from his face and as he pulled the cloth away his eyes landed on Bilbo.

“Hello! Mr Baggins. You came to watch us work?” Fili said happily as he watched Dwalin put a new piece of iron in the furnace.

“I was just exploring Rivendell when I found you two.” Bilbo tried to explain

Dwalin turned to laugh at Bilbo. “I’m sure it’s fascinating to see Fili work here. Just make sure you don’t praise him to much or his head will become to large to stay on his shoulders.”

Fili started laughing he checked the cooled off axe head for any flaws. “Don’t mind Dwalin he is just jealous.” 

Bilbo had to stifle a laugh as he saw Dwalin giving Fili and evil look and the younger dwarf sticking out his tongue at Dwalin. Making the other dwarf shake his head and laugh.

“Mr. Baggins. If you see my brother before I do today. Could you tell him he needs to come here as we need a perfect handle to go with this perfect axehead.” Fili said while smiling wickedly at Dwalin.

Dwalin picked up the heated piece of iron and pointing with it to Fili. “Be careful lad, you are still young enough to get your backside tanned by me.” But it was clear they were just joking around together by the way Dwalin smiled at Fili.

Fili pushed the hot iron onto the anvil with one of his hammers before starting to work on it. “Yes you can but I’m pretty sure my uncle won’t take kindly to you manhandling me in front of our hosts.”

“Are you sure you know your uncle that well?” Dwalin replied.

“Turn” Fili said. “Want to find out?” As he started banging on the iron again.

“What do you think mr. Baggins? Will Thorin get mad at me for teaching this smug bastard a lesson?” Bilbo hadn’t expected to be asked anything during their playful banter.

“Uhm... well.” Bilbo thought about it for a minute longer. “I don’t think Thorin would take kindly to you sullying his heir’s reputation with the elves.”

Fili laughed. “See, even Bilbo knows my uncle better then you.”

Dwalin huffed as he put the iron back in the furnace to reheat it. “It would still be worth it.” 

Bilbo laughed along with Fili before excusing himself as he made his way from the forge. He was slowly overheating with the blazing fires even though the room was large and airy. The dwarves bid him a good day and he almost ran from the room if he had been sure it wouldn’t make him even hotter.

How did those dwarves manage to stay with this heat for so long but he was happy to walk around the airy halls again. Rivendell was large and most of the dwarves had seemed to have disappeared inside it but as he rounded a corner he found a large room filled with books and two other dwarves reading in a large book.

Ori and Balin were discussing things they were reading and Bilbo made his way over quietly. As he was close enough he softly coughed as not to startle them.

Balin looked up smiling at him.

“Hey, mr Baggins.” Ori greeted before turning back to the book.

“Could I maybe ask something mr Balin?” Bilbo asked politely. Now was as good a time as any.

“Of course!” Balin replied. More then happy to share his knowledge.

“I already asked Gandalf but he didn’t seem to know the answer.” Bilbo started and Balin nodded his head to encourage him.

“Why do dwarves touch forehead so often?”

Ori laughed at the question but Balin was rather serious looking. “To be honest it’s just a very old tradition that even we are not sure where it came from.” Ori nodded his head.

“It has to do with sharing breath.” Ori tried. “Like, if you share the same air you can understand the other better.”

Balin nodded his head. “That is correct Ori, but where the tradition came from and how it started we still don’t know. So I’m sorry we can’t really give you a satisfying answer.”

“No, it’s okay. I think I kinda get what Ori is saying.” Bilbo answered as he looked at the book Ori was reading.

“It’s a book about Erebor and Smaug the dragon.” Balin supplied as he watched Bilbo stare at a beautiful drawing of the dragon they would face.

“Is that drawing accurate?” Bilbo asked as he could feel fear creep into his heart.

“Well, It has been some time since I saw him but I would say it is pretty accurate.” Balin answered making Bilbo swallow heavily. “But don’t worry lad, there are signs that the dragon might already have died. So maybe we will only find his bones in the halls of Erebor.”

Bilbo was not feeling very reassured by the maybe in that last sentence Balin spoke. “Well, let’s just hope you are right!”

Bilbo wouldn’t have minded to spend some times with the books of the elves but he wasn’t feeling comfortable with both Balin and Ori talking about the quest and all the things that might and might not happen on their quest. So he quickly bade them good day and quickly left the library.

Not knowing where to go next he decided to check out what was outside, he was pretty sure the gardens would be just as pretty as the inside. As he made his way trough a few corridors he finally found a door that let out of the elven home.

As expected the gardens were just as beautiful, with plants growing everywhere even against the walls. With beautiful flowers smelling sweetly and bees buzzing everywhere to collect nectar from them. As a Hobbit he always had had a fondness for everything that grows and these gardens were the most beautiful he had ever laid eyes on. Following the paths he discovered stairs leading to even more gardens on the lower levels. 

He made his way down but as he came nearer to what looked like a peaceful garden he heard voices. Voices that were all to familiar to him and as he rounded a corner he could see past the large pine trees that had obscured his view before. 

There was a very large beautiful ornate fountain and within was the rest of their dwarven companions, using it as a public bath.

At first he had wanted to go to them and tell them off for being so rude, but he could just see himself being hoisted into the water by the rowdy dwarves so he just shrugged and walked on. Hoping that no elf had the sudden urge to roam these gardens right now.

Quickly making his way back inside he was happy to find the stairs back to their chamber and he let himself fall onto his bed. Some of the dwarves had actually taken to the beds now they were staying a couple of days longer but right now the room was empty of his companions.

He picked up the book that Gandalf had lend him and he decided to just enjoy the quiet for once. The book was a beautiful retelling of Beren and Luthien, the impossible love story that ended really sad. But still a story Bilbo loved.

He was submerged after just a few pages and was startled when suddenly Dwalin walked in. Still only half dressed and carrying most of his clothes. Bilbo watched as Dwalin grabbed some of his cleaner clothes and dumping the ones he had on his bed before taking off towards the bath.

Bilbo had started to wonder if he actually sometimes was invisible to his companions. He knew that a lot of the dwarves had poor eyesight in bright daylight but sometimes they just didn’t seem to sense him at all even in the dark.

Bilbo shrugged and restarted his story but it didn’t take long for Dwalin to reappear, all clean and in fresh clothes. Bilbo just stared as the tall dwarf grabbed all his dirty clothes and strode off somewhere with them. Bilbo was pretty sure he was going to wash them but it was amazing that the weapons master didn’t even see him. A trained warrior should be able to sense his surroundings. Or maybe he was so small and insignificant that the dwarf just didn’t feel the need to acknowledge him.

Trying to get back to his story it didn’t take long before he was interrupted again. This time by the boisterous brothers, Fili and Kili. Fili still only half dressed carrying his clothes and Kili happily chatting away. Bilbo was glad to see the younger dwarf back in one piece and rather quickly but as he followed Kili’s retelling of his hunt, it had all been pretty quick when he shot a large buck not far away. 

Again the two dwarves didn’t seem to notice him and it was starting to become rather fascinating. So he just continued trying to observe the two brothers and see if they would notice him at some point.

Both brothers seemed to be in high spirits and there was some banter between them till finally Fili threw his clothes on his bed and declared.

“I’m going to take a bath and wash all the sweat off, I actually had to do some hard work while you ran around playing with your bow.”

Kili just shook his head. “You are just jealous that uncle didn’t let you join me!”

“Apparently uncle thinks my skill with metal is more important then running after my little brother to keep him out of trouble.”

Bilbo watched as the two brothers made their way towards the stairs leading to the baths again.

Thinking for a moment if this was a smart thing to do or not, but in the end he jumped up and stealthily made his way down towards the baths once more. He wasn’t even sure why!


	9. A first

It wasn’t hard to follow and sneak down to the two brothers as they were to busy with each other. Fili had already been mostly undressed and was helping Kili take his outer clothes off. They had stopped their banter and were now simply talking about Fili’s work in the smith. 

“Maybe tomorrow you can help me and put some nice handles on the two axes and the broad sword. I also have a ton of arrowheads just the way you like them and they need shafts as well.”

“Is there any good wood for that?” Kili asked as he undid the long sleeved blouse.

“Well I do think you are the better judge of that but I do think the elves have rather high standards.” Fìli replies as he folded his brothers clothes as he was handed them.

“Don’t let uncle hear you.” Kili said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

“I won’t tell him that I think you are the better judge of wood.” Fili answered flawlessly back making Kili give him an evil look.

Bilbo was sure Kili would hit his brother playfully as he moved forward but instead grabbed his brothers blond hair and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Fili seemed more then happy to return the kiss and pull his younger brothers closer letting his hands roam around on the now bare back of Kili.

Last time Bilbo had witnessed this it had all been way more hurried like they were scared of getting caught but now the brothers seemed to take time to explore each others body. They still both had their breeches on so maybe they counted themselves safe if anyone would start to come down.

Bilbo had sat down on the last step behind the pillar and was now more easily able to watch them without being detected and as it seemed he was probably going to be here a lot longer then last time.

Fili started to push Kili back against one of the stone pillars. Even though Fili was shorter then his brother, he made up for in muscle mass. Easily pinning his younger brother against the smooth marble.

Although watching Kili, Bilbo wasn’t sure if the younger brother minded it much as he was being pushed back. Happily letting his hands roam around Fili’s body and spreading his legs so Fili could push one of his legs between them to gain more contact against Kili’s body. Their kissing had intensified and even though Kili was happily letting Fili win when it came down to being pushed around bodily. He wasn’t going to let his brother overpower him in their kiss. Pushing just as hard back with his tongue to get in his brothers mouth. 

Because Fili held his grip on Kili’s hip he had no way to defend against his younger brothers hand grabbing his hair and his head being tipped back by his brother so he could more easily push his tongue in. Fili in retaliation grinded his pelvis harder against the taller dwarf making him moan into their kiss.

Another advantage Fili had was that he could easily move his hands into Kili’s waistband to grab hold of his brother hardened member making him gasp and pulled back to catch some air. Fili watched his brothers face as he smiled at him.

“You are so easy, little brother.” Fili let out as he let his hand move slowly up and down Kili’s cock.  
Kili smiled back as he tried to control himself letting one of his own hands travel down to feel between his brothers legs. “Can say the same about you.”

It was rather fascinating, Bilbo had to concede, how easily the brothers seemed to know each other so well and how natural they actually looked together. Maybe if you didn’t know they were brothers you wouldn’t actually think any worse of their actions. Bilbo suddenly realized he was even a tiny bit turned on by watching the two brothers and he could feel heat rise up to his cheeks. Okay this was wrong! He had never found the idea of two males appealing and these were two brothers and dwarves. Two very handsome brothers but still it all felt so wrong.

The two brothers had stopped their power struggle and were simply enjoying kissing each other now and grinding their hips together. Their hands had settled on each other’s hips and it was clear that both of them were turned on by the way they were moaning. It was easy to see that they were both getting near their climax when suddenly Kili pushed his brother back to stop it.

“What’s wrong.” Fili asked, clear concern on his face.

Kili started to bite his lip as he avoided his brothers eyes. “Just, can we try something?”

“What?” Fili asked as he tried to look in Kili’s eyes.

Kili smiled nervously. “Well remember what Dwalin was saying?”

Fili looked even more confused but Bilbo had made the connection pretty quick and he could feel his heart speed up. Was Kili going to really ask something like that.

“In this bath, last time.” Kili tried to clarify and Bilbo could see Fili connect the dots now as his face changed to one of doubt and maybe even anger. It was hard to tell from Bilbo’s vantage point

“Can you explain exactly what you mean?”

Kili rolled his eyes, frustration clear in his face. “What Dwalin said about not getting girls pregnant if you use the back door.”

Fili took a step back looking flustered. “We are not girls!” He hissed back

“I know but we still have back doors.” Kili said sheepishly.

“Still I’m not a girl and I’m not going to let you do that to me!” Fili said as he crossed his arms, the anger becoming more apparent with every word that came out of his mouth.

Kili looked down quickly and he started fidgeting with the laces of his breeches. “That’s... I meant...” Kili shook his head for a second before whispering “I want you to do me.”

Fili dropped his arms as the anger deflated from his face. “Kili” he softly said as he took his brothers hands in his and stepped closer again. Placing a small kiss on his forehead.

“We shouldn’t do that, you know it’s wrong” the blond brother started.

“I know, but so is everything else we do.” Kìli answered as he pulled his hands free, clearly getting upset with his brother

Fili wasn’t letting his brother pull away and he stepped back against his taller brothers body, wrapping his arms around him and giving him a small kiss again.

“This is a big thing! All the rest we could just say it was youthful playing around, what you are asking now is just a lot more intimate and serious.” Fili said softly as his brother struggled against him.

“Maybe That is what I want!” Kili bit back. Clearly angry at his brother now as he tried to break free from his brothers hold.

Fili just held him pinned to the marble, staring in his brothers dark eyes till finally his brother gave up. 

Bilbo could see how the two brothers just stared at each other, it kind off reminded him of a few nights ago when Dwalin had stared down Thorin. It felt like they stared for minutes but Bilbo was sure that was just a trick of his mind.

It was Fili who relented and pressed his forehead to his brothers. “I’m sorry Kee. It just scares me sometimes.”

Kili smiled “It scares me too but deep down I know this is what I want Fee.” Before planting a soft kiss on his brothers lips he whispered. “Don’t you feel that too?”

Fili never replied to his brothers question but started kissing him back immediately and very passionately was as good as an answer. Kili replied in kind and it didn’t take the two long to get back to where they had left off.

Bilbo watched as Fili undid his brothers laces and slid the fabric of his breeches down before starting on his own. Kili was to busy holding on to his brothers hair to keep their mouths pressed together to help his brother but as soon as they were completely naked he broke their kiss as Fili pressed against him.

Fili smiled at his brother. “I’m not sure how to do this”

Kili laughed. “I actually asked Dwalin how it works.” 

Fili shook his head. “You are terrible.”

“Just the way you like it” Kìli answered as he kissed his brother again before pushing Fili back.

“A bed would be nice but I don’t think we can risk that” Kili started as he looked around the room. He quickly walked to the bench and grabbed his heavy coat, fumbled through its pockets before laying it on the floor and sitting down on it.

Fili had watched his brother but as Kíli sat down he sat down in front of him. “So how are we going to do this?”  
“Can we kiss some more first?” Kili asked softly, suddenly his determination was exchanged with insecurity. 

Fili moved to kiss Kili and pushed him back so he could lay on top of his brother. Kili relaxed at the familiarity and let his brother’s mouth explore his before Fili started to trail his mouth downwards towards Kili’s neck.

Bilbo couldn’t hear what Fili whispered but as Kíli replied, the question was easy to guess.

“I’m fine” Kili said as he took his brother hand. He placed something in it.

“Dwalin gave this to me, he said you need lubrication because otherwise it hurts.” 

“How considerate of Dwalin to give that.” Fili said looking worried at Kili.

“Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure he thinks I want to use it with one of the elves.” Kili replied “kinda gave him that hint and I got a long lecture on how uncle will be very upset if he finds out.”

Fili gave his brother a long look before looking at the bottle.

“You have to use your fingers first because I have to get used to the feeling and relax. Just start with one and then two.” Kili supplied

“Are you really sure about this Kee”

“I will stop you if it doesn’t feel good.” Kili replied as he quickly kissed his brother.

Fili took the cap of the bottle and poured some of the liquid on his fingers, moving to lay beside his brother he carefully let his hand slide between his brother’s legs. Bilbo couldn’t see exactly what Fili was doing but as he heard Kili gasp he could imagine that Fili had found his brothers entrance.

“You okay? Did I hurt you?” Fili asked.

“No, it just feels weird.” Kili answered before smiling. “Maybe move your finger a little.”

“Can you spread your legs a little?” As he kissed his brother softly on his mouth. Kili complied and in the end pulled one of his legs up. 

“Does it feel good.” Fili asked. Bilbo could see Fili’s hand move between his brothers legs.

“I don’t know, just weird still I guess. But it doesn’t hurt” Kili replied as he kissed his brother back. “Maybe add another finger”

Kili let out a moan as Fíli complied and arched his back a little. “Okay, That feels nice” he let out softly. Bilbo noticed that Kili was getting hard again, his cock had deflated a bit with the tension earlier but now it had started to respond again.

Fili just smiled at his brother and worked his fingers as he watched his brother responding to what he was doing. Bilbo could see Fili slowly changing his angle or speed to see what was working best when suddenly Kili moaned more loudly.

“Mahal! Not sure but you touched something that felt good.” Kili let out as his brother had stopped moving to check if everything was okay.

Fili tried again and after a few thrusts of his hand, Kili reacted again, arching his back and breathing in deeply. “That.... is it” he let out between his teeth. Fili didn’t need to be told twice and worked his fingers exactly on that spot making his brother moan and grind against his hand.

“You look beautiful like his little brother.” Fili whispered as he kissed his brothers temple  
“Please.... I want you now” Kili let out between moans.

“Are you still sure?” Fili asked softly as he pulled his fingers free

“Even more sure now” Kili replied as he rolled himself over on his stomach but as he could sense his brother hesitation he pushed himself up a little to look at him.

“It’s easier this way, according to Dwalin.” As he leaned in and kissed his brother. “I will tell you if it hurts. Don’t worry” he spread his legs more so Fili could move between them.

Fili grabbed the bottle he had put on the floor next to them and rubbed some of the liquid on his cock. Bilbo was rather surprised out how big he was now he was all hard and stiff. He was amazed that Kili didn’t seem scared of it at all.

“Maybe get on your knees” Fili said as he tried to figure out how to get near his brother’s opening and Kili quickly pushed himself up on his knees, kneeling forward on his arms.

As Fíli started to push in he could see Kili was having a little trouble with it, he had started breathing heavily and his eyes were squeezed shut before suddenly letting out. “Stop.... don’t move for a second!”

Fili stopped and started to pull out. “No! Just stay still for a minute!” Kili let out in panic as he moved back to stop his brother.

“You okay?” Fili let out, clear concern in his voice.

“Yes just let me adjust a little.” Kili replied as he took a few deep breaths. “You are just a bit bigger then your fingers.” Fili smiled at that as he leaned forward a little to kiss his brothers back.

“Okay, try moving again.” Kili let out softly after a few breaths.

Fili was very careful as he slowly pushed in deeper and deeper before finally leaning against Kili’s back and kissing his neck.

“You still doing all right?” Fili asked softly.

“Yes, just harder then I thought.” Kili replied.

“Do have to say it feels very good for me. You are so tight.” 

“Please move Fee...” Kili begged softly.

Fili pushed himself upright a little and carefully pulled a little bit out before thrusting back in. Bilbo wasn’t sure at first if Kili was in pain with the soft groan he heard but as Fili kept moving and trying to find a better angle it didn’t take long before Kili started to moan more loudly at the sensation.

“Mahal brother! You feel..... so good in me!” Kíli let out between moans as he pushed himself up a little so he could push back against his brother. Bilbo had expected Fili to be careful with his brother but suddenly the older brother grabbed his brothers hair and snaked his other hand around his body to grab Kili’s leaking erection.

“You are perfect, little brother! You are mine!” Fili growled at his brother as he moved his hand.

It didn’t take long before Bilbo saw Kili shudder and white liquid squirting from his cock. 

Fili let his brothers hair and cock go to grab hold of his hips to quickly pound in to his brother a few time before groaning as he came hard.

The older brother carefully pushed them both down to lay down on the thick coat. They were both breathing deeply and Fili was kissing Kili’s neck softly as he whispered softly in his ear.

Bilbo was in shock, he hadn’t thought about why he had even followed them, he had known what the two brothers were likely up to when they went down together. Then again, witnessing this seemed very intrusive. But he didn’t have much time to dwell on it as he heard the sound of the door opening above him. Looking back at the two brothers, he realized that they hadn’t heard the sound and also didn’t hear the soft footsteps coming down the spiraling staircase.

Looking up and then back down at the brothers Bilbo didn’t have much time to consider the options. He quickly jumped up from where he had been hiding and made his way towards the two figures laying on top of each other. 

The shock on their faces was clear, the moment he had jumped up. First shock then horror, soon to be followed by shame.

“Get in the water!” Bilbo hissed at them when he was close enough as he pointed at the stairs.

Luckily the two dwarves didn’t ask any questions and he was surprised at how quickly the two were able to move and basically roll themselves in the water with a splash. Bilbo grabbed the coat and it folded up, making sure the stain was on the inside as he laid down the coat on the bench. 

“Here you two are.” Thorin’s deep voice rumbled around the room.


	10. What now?

Bilbo stood frozen for a second, before finally giving up trying to find a good reason he was down here without taking a bath. Starting to strip nervously as Thorin was doing the exact same thing next to him.

The two brothers in the bath were unnatural quiet, which Bilbo could understand but they better snap out of it soon or their uncle might start asking questions. Risking a glance towards the two young dwarves he saw them both staring at him. Kili with some weird confusion on his face and Fili wore a look of utter shame. 

Bilbo knew he would have to talk to them at some point but now, with their uncle right next to them was not the right time. Giving them a stern look, or at least he hoped it would convey the message to not do anything stupid.

Luckily Fili seemed to get his hint and splashed water at his brother to distract the younger dwarf. Bilbo was glad when Kili joined in Fili’s water-battle and soon enough their unbridled enthusiasm had returned when it came to horsing around.

Taking of his last pieces of clothing Bilbo got into the pool, being careful to stay far away from splashing water. Thorin as always, had been ignoring him but was now making his way over to where Bilbo had gotten in, clearly trying to keep away from his boisterous nephews.

“Good evening, mr Baggins.” He rumbled in form of a greeting. 

Bilbo glanced up at the dwarven King. “Uhm... good evening.” 

“What have you been up to all day?” 

Bilbo was rather taken back, Thorin never spoke more then two sentences to him. And never any small talk. “Mostly exploring I guess, watched Fili work in the smith with Dwalin. Balin and Ori showed me a book about Erebor in the library. Oh and I saw some of our company playing around in the fountain.” Bilbo hadn’t meant to chatter on like that but he had wanted to sound like he had been busy, especially busy enough not to have been watching Thorin’s nephews have intercourse on this bathroom floor and him helping them hide it from their uncle. “So what have you done today?”

Okay Bilbo had to agree, that came out wrong. It sounded like he was accusing Thorin of doing less then him and by the way Thorin’s eyebrow twitched up the king had also misunderstood it.  
“Anything fun?” Bilbo quickly added.

Thorin relaxed a little even though his eyes were piercing into Bilbo’s soul as if he was trying to find something hidden in there. “I negotiated with Elrond for some supplies but as we were about to agree on things, we were interrupted because some of my kin had decided to play around in the fountain.”

“Oh maybe I should have stopped them.” Bilbo replied suddenly, feeling ashamed for not stepping in with their major faux pas.

Suddenly Thorin’s piercing gaze started to twinkle and he laughed. “They wouldn’t have listened and it was fun to watch the horror on the elves faces!”

Thorin looked at his nephews. “Although I am glad I had those two working as I would have had to discipline them to not loose face with Elrond.”

Bilbo looked in shock at Thorin. “Why are they different then the rest?”

“They are my heirs and I trained them to be somewhat diplomatic! But I was afraid of them doing something stupid so I actually made sure they wouldn’t.”

All four of them turned abruptly as they heard the door bang open and heavy footsteps walk down the stairs. It didn’t take long before Dwalin turned around the pillar that Bilbo had hid behind as he had watched the brothers.

“Oy! Have you royalties soaked enough? Bombur has finished with the deer and we would all like to eat if you don’t mind getting your hairy asses out of that bath!” 

Fili and Kili just smiled sheepishly but Thorin actually sat back in defiance. “I don’t believe you are my wife! I can sit here as long as I want and make you all wait. So stop your nagging.”

Bilbo had difficulty containing a snigger till suddenly Kili piped in.

“I do believe you would make a better looking wife, uncle!”

Dwalin burst out laughing and Bilbo watched as Fili almost jumped out of the bath. Kili looked surprised at his brother but yelped as Thorin suddenly moved quickly to grab his nephew.

“Don’t strangle the lad! He did make a good point!” Dwalin laughed as he handed Fili a piece of cloth to dry himself.

Bilbo quickly climbed out of the tub to keep away from the two dwarves in the pool. Kili was trying his best to keep his uncle from getting a better grip but it didn’t take long for Thorin to pin his nephew down, bend forward over the edge of the pool. His arm painfully wrenched behind his back and held between his shoulder blades.

“What did you say, my sweet little nephew?!” Thorin growled as he let his hand collide with Kili’s backside. 

“I was just kidding!” Kili whined as he kicked at Thorin.

Bilbo, dried himself off. It was clear that Thorin wasn’t actually hurting his nephew much and soon enough he let him go. Dwalin grabbed the smaller dwarf and pulled him out of the water, swatting his ass once.

“Hey!” Kili protested. “I didn’t actually say anything bad about you!”

“No but you offended my wife!” Dwalin roared with laughter as Thorin climbed out of the pool, giving him an evil look. But before he could retaliate, Dwalin had spun around and ran up the stairs. Bilbo could still hear him laugh as the door slammed shut at the top of the stairs.

Fili was already done dressing, as he had only brought his breeches with him. Kili had dried of rather quickly and pulled his shirt and breeches on. Quickly deciding not to put everything on that he had brought down, especially the coat.

Both brothers quickly made their way upstairs and Bilbo was rather quick to follow them. Not sure what Thorin’s mood was like after someone had made fun of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The feast that night was amazing! Bilbo had eaten way to much meat and the elvish wine was delicious and went down to easily.

The dwarves had been their merry selves as always, Bofur breaking out in a song and dance and the others joining in. It was a rather nice evening Bilbo decided. Except for the glances the two brothers kept giving him, making him aware of the start of their evening. 

He was pretty sure the two brothers wanted to talk to him about what he had witnessed. They must wonder how much he had seen and if he would tell on them. He really wanted to assure them but getting them away from the others wasn’t easy and it came down to just waiting and hoping for a moment.

In the end he had to wait for all of the dwarves to either fall down on their beds or just keel over where they had been eating and drinking.

Gandalf had pulled Thorin and Dwalin into a corner where they were busy discussing something and as Bilbo looked around he saw two pairs of eyes staring at him again. Grabbing his pipe he made a rather show of making his way up the stairs to the closest garden he knew. Luckily the two brothers got the hint, grabbing their own pipes and following him.

Bilbo had explored this garden earlier today and walked ahead as the two dwarves followed him. It was just a small stroll to a secluded spot with an ornate, half round, stone bench that he could sit on. Sitting down he made a show of stuffing his pipe and lighting it as the two brothers sat down next to him. Fili sitting right next to him and Kili sitting down beside his brother. Bilbo could feel the eyes staring at him and as he sucked on his pipe he leaned over to offer them some of his best weed.

“Thank you, mr. Baggins” Fíli said very politely. 

Bilbo waited for them to light their pipes before saying. “I guess calling me Bilbo is more appropriate now.”

Kili started fidgeting immediately but Fíli kept himself composed as he turned to Bilbo. “How much did you see?”

“Everything.” Bilbo replied simply. He could sugar coat it but what good would that do.

“Will you tell our uncle?” Kili asked almost immediately after Bilbo had answered.

“No, don’t worry.” Bilbo answered before taking another hit from his pipe. Blowing out a beautiful round ring of smoke before stating. “But maybe you two should be more careful if you don’t want him to find out.”

Both dwarves nodded.

“I’m not totally sure about dwarven customs but I’m guessing with you two sneaking around with this, that it’s not considered ‘normal’ for dwarves?” Bilbo asked as he looked at the two brothers.

It was Fili who answered. “No, although love between males isn’t really a problem. But it’s not considered normal between family members.” 

Bilbo had to cringe inwardly as he noticed how Fíli had tiptoed around the word brothers. Clearly that connection was the real issue here.

Kili pulled one of his knees up and wrapped his arms around it. “That is not the only problem.” He huffed.

Looking back at Fili for an explanation he saw how the older brother put his hand on Kili’s back before answering.

“We are Thorin’s heirs. We are supposed to get married when we have retaken Erebor to continue the Durin line.” Fili explained.

“You specifically.” Kili let out.

“Why doesn’t he get married himself?” Bilbo asked. He had wondered it for a while after Gandalf had told him that they were Thorin’s heirs.

Fíli smiled at Bilbo. “Because of the gold sickness. He is scared he has it himself and that he will pass it on to his own children.”

“But you two could have it as well?!” 

“Less chance with us.” Kili shrugged. 

“Most of our family married close relatives because of the lack of royalties among dwarves. Except for our mother.” Fili continued.

“She fell in love with our father, who is in no way connected to any of our bloodlines.” Kili supplied

“That’s why I am the only Durin with blond hair.” Fili added again.

Bilbo felt like his neck was twisting with trying to keep up with them both adding to each others answers.

“So your uncle thinks you two are less likely to have this sickness?” Bilbo tried to wrap his head around the information.

“Exactly, So Fee has to marry when we have Erebor.” Kili let out as he tried to hide his face.

Fíli just closed his eyes and shook his head. “We both have to get married, brother.”

Bilbo could feel his own heart break for the two of them. It was clear how much the two loved each other even though their love was unacceptable in their dwarven culture. There was nothing he could say to make this any better so he just sat there smoking his pipe.

“I’m sure it will all work out in the end.” Bilbo said softly as he patted Fili’s knee. “At least you two should treasure the time you have now, with each other.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bilbo sat back and looked at how much he had written down already but as he started to read through it all he couldn’t help and feel immense sadness. Taking a sharp knife he carefully cut through the pages, back to where he had finished writing about the trolls.

Holding the now loose papers in his hand he looked at the fireplace. He had wanted to write down their love so at least that way someone would know about it but now it had seemed wrong. No one would understand the two brothers as he had at that moment and no one would accept what they had felt.

He was about to throw the papers in the fire but he hesitated. Looking at the words again he made up his mind. Rolling the papers carefully he bound them in a leather roll and stuffed them in his backpack to take on his final journey. To see Erebor and them, one last time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter although there will be an epilogue. A very sad epilogue I’m afraid. 
> 
> And I’m changing the title now as the end is now revealed!


	11. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

The journey he had started months ago wasn’t anything like his first journey to Erebor. It was all the more clear that he didn’t have his company around him and as he had arrived at Rivendell, his body had aged significantly and he was having trouble by himself. He was glad to stay at Elrond’s beautiful home for a few weeks and seeing his nephew Frodo.

Rivendell brought back many memories, the smith, the bath and where they had slept. Not much had changed, except he was alone.

All the more glad he was to see Gloin, with his now grown up son Gimli. Bilbo had remembered the picture the dwarf had showed him on their journey and it was great seeing how the young boy was now a fully grown dwarf.

Bilbo had spend hours talking with Gloin. He hadn’t heard much about what had happened at Erebor once he had left and Gloin was happy to answering his questions.

Laughing at how large Bombur had gotten now and amazed that it wasn’t Dain, but actually Dwalin who was King now. Something of a power struggle according to Gloin but it mostly had to do with Thorin’s sister Dis.

He had never met Dis but now he wished he could, at least once. She sounded like Thorin in Glóin’s story but also the fact that she had had fifteen kids with Dwalin was interesting. How he wished to travel on to Erebor even if his body was failing him.

He watched as Frodo set out, he wasn’t at all worried about the lad. He would have an even more interesting journey then he had had and he knew he would be save.

It was Elrond who came that day and told him he could travel with Gloin and four elves to Erebor if he so wished. A sparkle in Elrond eyes was all Bilbo saw as a form of emotion that he knew how Bilbo was really feeling. Bilbo wasn’t sure at first because of his body aging so quick but gave in when Gloin promised they would be there faster then the first time they had gone.

Indeed the traveling was faster. He had been sitting on a pony named Tilly, who was apparently Gimli’s pony. Gloin stayed next to him most of their ride so they could talk about all the things that had happened the first time he came this way.

The elves were quiet, except for Elrond’s son. The other three had been Legolas’s royal guard and they were now returning to their King Thranduil without his precious son. Bilbo could understand their trepidation but also learned that Elrond’s son was coming along to smooth things over for them and also accompany Thranduil for his travels to the Grey Havens.

Finally after weeks he sat his eyes upon lake town and not much longer they entered Dale. The city was nothing like the ruins he had seen it as, all those years ago. It was now a buzzing city with merchants everywhere. All three races, men, dwarves and elves, seemed to live here now and he watched as a child of men ran around playing with two young dwarves. 

As they left the city behind them he could see the large gates of Erebor, it was already getting late and the sun was making it look fiery red as it set behind Bilbo.

Coming even closer he could see two figures standing there, waiting in the large gates and as they became more clear Bilbo had to check twice. One was clearly Dwalin, his outline hadn’t changed much but the other looked like Thorin. All regal and strong.

Of course when they got close enough Bilbo realized his mistake. He had never seen a dwarven woman but the stories of how they looked like their male counterparts wasn’t totally true. Next to Dwalin was the female version of Thorin and she was very beautiful. Regal like her brother had been, with dark hair with a hint of grey surrounding a stern looking face. The dress she was wearing was ornate with dark blues and gold accents on otherwise black leathers and fabrics. A black cloak wrapped around her with a thick fur collar which reminded Bilbo a lot of Thorin’s.

Bilbo quickly dismounted and walked the last few feet to the couple before coming to a halt to bow for them. “Bilbo Baggins, at your service” he greeted them.

Looking back up he saw Dwalin smile brightly at him. “Dwalin at yours!” He replied bowing to Bilbo before turning to his female companion. “My wife, sister of Thorin, daughter of Thrain, mother of Fili and Kili and our own children, Queen under the mountain, Dis.” 

Bilbo smiled at her and she smiled happily back. “At your service.” She started before quickly adding. “Just call me Dis.” 

Bilbo had to smile as he saw a familiar twinkle in her eyes, it reminded him of her sons when they were being mischievous. 

Gloin had dismounted as well and greeted them both merrily before introducing the four elves to the royal couple. Bilbo had silently watched the exchange between the two once rivaling races and was glad to see them actually getting along now too. 

A few dwarves had exited Erebor and took Tilly and the other horses and pony away. Bilbo had gotten rather fond of Tilly and looked on as the pony was taken towards a stable with pastures on the side of the mountain.

Bilbo followed the group of dwarves and elves trough the gates and into the great halls of Erebor. Looking around he was stunned by the changes, the whole place was lit up by hundreds of lights and everything had been restored to what it had once been. It was stunning!

The elves were led by Gloin up a stair but Bilbo was stopped by Dwalin’s large hand as he made to follow them.

“You are our guest and we would be honored if you stayed in the royal chambers.” He replied to Bilbo’s unasked question.

“The honor would be mine.” Bilbo replied as he followed the two dwarves trough even more ornate halls.

He wasn’t sure what to talk about but Dwalin was happy to talk about all the wonderful things they passed. So all Bilbo had to do was smile and show his interest.

It wasn’t long before they arrived at two beautiful carved doors with guards posted beside them who saluted Dwalin and Dis as they pushed the doors open.

Bilbo had never seen this part of Erebor but as he entered he was greeted by a sight that was just as beautiful as Rivendell had been. Just more dwarf like.

The rooms had been cut out of the solid rock and ornate pillars supported the roof. In the middle was a beautiful long table with many chairs surrounding them. A couple of dwarves were busy setting the table with plates and candles. 

He hadn’t noticed he had stopped walking as he took in the large windows that looked out over the valley with Dale lighting up my thousands of little lights. Even in the distance he could see a shimmer on the lake.

“Is it to your liking, mr. Baggins?” Dis asked, her voice wasn’t as deep as Thorin’s had been but still something in it reminded Bilbo of him.

“It is beautiful!” He answered with a big smile and was glad to see her return it.

He was shown his room for his stay and it was just as beautiful as the other rooms he had seen as they showed him around.

That evening he sat down to eat at the table. He hadn’t been sure what it would be like to be at Erebor after all these years but he felt at peace now he finally was here. He watched as dwarves started to come in from all directions and were introduced to him.

They were all Dwalin and Dis children and Bilbo had to swallow a few times when he realized that some of them were already older then Fìli and Kili had been before the battle. Some of them even reminded him of the brothers even though none of them were blond like Fili had been. Still he could see Fili’s face in their second son.

The feast was like any dwarven feast Bilbo could possible imagine. Especially with the younger dwarves not being able to contain their enthusiasm. Bilbo was bombarded by questions and soon enough food started to be thrown around reminding Bilbo of the first night he had met the company.

Looking at all the dwarves around the table he noticed that of Dwalin and Dis fifteen children there was only one girl. She was very pretty and looked on as her brothers misbehaved around her but she didn’t join them. Bilbo wondered if only female dwarves knew manners when Dwalin joined in with his sons and getting a look of annoyance from his wife.

All to soon it was over and Dis started to herd her younger kids to their rooms as Dwalin invited him to sit by the fire to smoke their pipes. 

They talked for a long time about their journey and about all that had happened after it. About Frodo and the ring and about Balin who had reclaimed Moria just a few months ago with a large army and some of their companions. 

The rooms around them grew more quiet and Dis had joined them at some point. Bilbo found it difficult to talk about Thorin and her sons when she was around. He had asked her a few questions about them but every time he could feel tension rise in the room and her eyes becoming dark. Looking at Dwalin he could see that it was better to keep their names unspoken around her. 

As she bade them goodnight when the fire had gone down to just glowing ambers, Dwalin had stood up. Bilbo had followed but Dwalin stopped him as he watched his wife move trough the corridor towards their room.

“Their memories still pains her.” He said as she had closed the door. 

“I can only imagine what she must be going trough.” Bilbo replied.

Dwalin smiled sadly at Bilbo. “Do you want to visit them?” Clearly he had waited for his wife to be away from them.

Bilbo could feel a pang of pain in his heart as he nodded. He had only seen them lain out on top of marble tables deep in the mountain as they had waited for their crypt to be finished. He hadn’t been there when they were lain to rest and he didn’t know what he would see now.

“Can I get something from my room first?” He asked.

Dwalin nodded at him and Bilbo quickly left for his room to grab the leather roll with papers in them. He hadn’t been sure what he wanted to do with them but he just needed them with him for now.

Finding Dwalin by the large doors of the royal chambers he followed the large dwarf. 

At first they talked a little but the further down they went the quieter they both became before finally silence was the only thing left. Bilbo hadn’t been sure what to expect but as they rounded a last corner he was greeted by a beautiful door with runes surrounding it. Beside them were stone figures standing guard.

Dwalin unlocked the doors and motioned Bilbo to enter before him. The room was cold but not dark, it was lit up by candles and gold and silver seemed to amplify their light.

The large stone tomb was hard to miss, carved out of black and white marble and decorated with gold and silver. Bilbo had to look twice at the figure on top to be sure it was stone. He had seen the skills of dwarves but they had outdone themselves with almost creating an exact likeness of Thorin made out of marble. It looked like he was asleep on of top the white marble bed and Bilbo carefully reached out to touch the cold stone hand to make sure it was actually stone.

As he noticed movement next to him he watched as Dwalin touch the figures feet and smile sadly at Bilbo. They stood in silence together and even though Bilbo had expected the sadness he was shocked to also feel relieved to be here. To see Thorin so peacefully now.

Dwalin moved beside him and Bilbo watched as the dwarf walked deeper into the crypt. Bilbo followed as he walked around Thorin’s tomb but as he took his eyes of the figure to look at Dwalin he was greeted by a large tomb with two figures on top.

Bilbo smiled at Dwalin before softly whispering. “You listened to me.”

Dwalin smiled back as he touched Fili’s figure arm. “Of course! There wasn’t going to be any other way.”

Bilbo could feel tears prick in the corners of his eyes and somehow seeing them both there now hurt more then he expected.

He softly touched them both a few times before finally deciding to climb up a little to kiss their foreheads. Dwalin smiled at him when he finally looked away from them.

“It’s nice to see them together.” Bilbo said as he pulled his handkerchief from his pocket to wipe at his eyes.

“When we put them to rest we decided to lay them the way they used to sleep.” Dwalin said as he placed one of his large hands on Bilbo’s shoulder. “It was just us, the company and Dis. It just felt better that way.” Dwalin explained before leaning over to touch Kili’s hair.

“Now they can be together, the way they wouldn’t have been able to if they had lived.” Dwalin whispered softly.

“You knew?” Bilbo said, he wasn’t sure if he was even surprised by that revelation.

“We all knew......even Thorin.” Dwalin admitted, as he looked over them to where Thorin lay. “Somehow it brings some comfort to know that their hearts never actually got broken that way.”

Bilbo clutched his papers a bit more tightly. “I wrote it all down, I wanted to remember them like the old tales like Beorn and Luthien.”

Dwalin nodded at him sadly.

“I just don’t think others would understand and think that what they were was wrong.” Bilbo continued as he looked down at his roll.

Dwalin smiled at him before stepping up to the tomb to push against the top. It noisily scraped open. “Why don’t you put it in with them. Let it lay to rest with them.” 

Bilbo quickly dropped it in, not wanting to look inside and disturb them. He watched Dwalin close it again, making sure the top was aligned again with the bottom.

“To bad we won’t be there when someone opens this to find them and their story, but let’s hope they will take their story for what it should be. Love!” Dwalin said as he turned to Bilbo.

Touching them one last time Bilbo followed Dwalin towards the door again somehow feeling like he had completed what he had set out to do. Although he hadn’t known this was what he had wanted.

Looking back into the crypt with Dwalin he spoke up. “So you married Thorin’s sister! What would Thorin have to say about that you think?”

Dwalin laughed. “Between you and me, I was already courting her a year before we set out to Erebor.”

Bilbo laughed as they turned to make their way back.

“So.... he would have killed you.” 

Dwalin laughed back. “Yes, he would have.”

He and Dwalin spent a few weeks together enjoying each other’s company and visiting some of their companions that were at Erebor. Bombur was as large as Gloin had told him but it was nice to see him. All to soon, Bilbo had to leave to return home. 

Sitting back on top of Tilly he looked back one last time at Erebor. Bilbo felt at peace, knowing now he would soon join them and see them once more.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about giving this story a happy ending but in the end I didn’t want to change the original. So a sort of sad ending with closure.
> 
> Hope you all liked it!
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome!


End file.
